Gabriella's Guide to the Bolton Boys
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Gabriella wouldn't move ever again, so when her parents move to hong kong because of the army, what happens when she moves in with her parent's friends and their seven sons? Rivalry, enemies, love, and much written with vanessalillymontez COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**HEY guys!! New story!!! Based on the book ****Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowen Boys!**** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE BOOK OR ANY PEOPLE PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY!!!! I hope you all enjoy it. This is COWRITTEN WITH 'vanessalillymontez' who sparked the inspiration for me to go out and buy the book and read it in like 3 days lol so here is the first chapter!!!**

"Gabi, mija, we need to talk." 16 year old Gabriella Montez's mom said as Gabriella came into the kitchen of their house.

"Have a seat honey." Her dad added. Gabriella shot them a confused look.

"What? Was it the soda? I've only had one today. I swear." She said. Her mom shook her head.

"No, it's not that…Mija, we're moving to Hong Kong." Her dad said. WHAT? Moving. Again. Of course, she should've expected that, being an army brat and all. But Hong Kong, come on. They were NOT just going to rip her from her home with her friends and especially during the first couple weeks of her junior year in high school. And did they even _consider _that she was committed to cross country and soccer. She wouldn't have it again.

"What? Mom, no, we can't move again! This is my _life. _We've been her longer than anywhere else and I fit in _here_. I can't just leave all my friends behind. Taylor, Kelsi, everyone and not to mention I want to finish my last two years of high school here, or at least close.…isn't there some way I could stay?" She asked desperately. Her dad looked at her.

"Honey, we're only going for a couple years, then you can come back ready for college." Her mom smiled.

"Mom, no! I want to finish high school _here!_ And graduate with my friends and go to prom and stuff I _should_ be doing, not moving every year because my parents are in the army…" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You really want to stay don't you?" Her dad asked.

"Yess daddy." She begged with her big brown eyes.

"Well, the _only _people who we're really close with live an hour away in Albaquerque, the Bolton's, my friends, with all the sons." Her dad explained. Gabriella felt her heart race. Boys. She'd never even been kissed, she often observed guys from afar, but this could be a great opportunity. Then again, she remembered the first time she'd met the Bolton boys…they were such…boys. Popsicle goo everywhere, dirt in their hair. Gross. She was nine.

"How many are there again?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's see, um, seven I believe." Her dad said.

"Seven? I don't even remember that many…" Gabriella trailed, not sure if she could handle that.

"Well, it's up to you, the Bolton's tell us that you're welcome anytime, just call, so, it's your decision honey, we'll support you no matter what." Her mom said, "even though we'll miss you dearly, we'll support you."

"Call the Bolton's." Gabriella said, not even realizing the mess of men she was about to get into.

………………………………………………………………………………….

_(TayYALEgirl78=Taylor/Ggsoccerfreak=Gabriella)_

_TayYALEgirl78: What the hell GG? Albaquerque??? Whyyyyyy?????_

_GGsoccerfreak: tay, im sorry, but it's as close as I can get without moving to korea…_

_TayYALEgirl78: GG! but what about soccer and us? And the gang, I missin u already! :(_

_GGsoccerfreak: I know I know I miss u too, but I'll come 2 the games now and then and we can still hang out._

_TayYALEgirl78: and u get to LIVE with 7 guys..i'm soooo jealous._

_GGsoccerfreak: don't be, last time I saw them was when they were all covered in popsicle goo…gross! _

_TayYALEgirl78: who knows? Mayb things have chnged…anyways, call me when you get there girl gtg! Luv u to bits!_

_GGsoccerfreak: luv u too, bye tay :/_

_TayYALEgirl78 is signed out of iChat. _Gabriella closed her Macbook pro and looked out the window of her parents car.

"How much longer till we get there?" She asked.

"About fifteen minutes Gabi. Relax, I'm sure the boys will be fine." Her dad chuckled.

"Sure." She mumbled.

When they got there Gabriella's dad helped her take her things up to the door of the Bolton's huge house. They rang the bell and waited. The door opened and Gabriella's eyes met a pair of striking blue eyes. She was at a loss for words.

"Um…hi, I'm Gabriella."

**Boom!!! First chapter baby!!! Tell us what u think (me and vanessalillymontez)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please! And I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!!! Lol so go and click that little review button down there! Even anonymous reviews are welcomed!! :D **


	2. 1: Boys Have No Respect For Privacy

**Okay so it's been a while since I've updated because I've been swamped with work all week and I FINALLY got the chance to write so here we go. OH! And here are the characters as they correspond to the book for those who have read the book! Gabriella =Megan, Sharpay=Hailey, Kelsey = Aimee, Taylor = Tracy, Jordan=Evan, Troy=Finn, Joe (jonas)=Sean, Nick (jonas) = Miller, Jimmy=Doug, Leo = Ian, and Connor =Caleb. Don't worry if you haven't read the book, its just a reference for those who haven't!!! r&r!!!!**

The blue eyed boy that opened the door looked at Gabriella for a moment before shooting her a true, warm, honest smile. She felt her heart race and her cheeks flush.

"Hey son! We're the Montez's, I'm sure you're dad told you about our daughter staying with you." Her dad smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Troy, come on in, I'll get my dad." He smiled. Gabriella heard voices of many males and looked around, Xbox 360 controllers scattered by the livingroom couch, snacks on the table and the pitter patter of feet coming from upstairs. Troy returned with his father and mother and they welcomed the Montez's.

"Jack! Good to see you!" Mr. Montez smiled, giving him a nice, firm handshake.

"Hey Carlos. Long time, no see! Glad we could have Gabriella stay, and boy it's been a while since I've seen you! You look so grown up!" Jack smiled, shaking her hand.

_I'm kinda a junior in high school…._Gabriella thought. One by one, various boys started funneling into the foyer. Gabriella counted, one, two, three, four, five, six, and with a sigh, seven. Seven boys. She hesitated before offering a smile to her dad. Her eye's darted from Troy, to a shirtless, tall, brown eyed hunk. He had blonde, buzzed hair, and the broadest shoulders she'd ever seen. Troy wore a wife beater and she could see his ripped body through the tight material, his brown hair barely coming below his ears and in his eyes. Those blue eyes. Who she assumed was the oldest, had almost black hair, some small stubble and grease on his hands and a tattoo of the Harley Davidson logo on his bicep. The next one had baggy clothes on and a ceasar hair cut. He had drawings on his jeans that were hand drawn with a ball point pen, but were really quite good. Next was a boy who seemed to be carrying a diabetes pack and had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Next was a dark blonde haired little boy who had a mischivious glint in his eye. And last was an even younger boy who had buzzed brown hair and brown eyes who just looked confused.

"Boys, say hi to Gabriella. You met her when she was about nine, well except for Connor and Leo. But Troy you're the same age as her." Their mom, Laura, said.

"So I guess we're in the same class then huh?" Troy shot Gabriella a gorgeous grin that made her blush.

"Yeah, yeah, we are." Gabriella choked out. The tall blonde one came over and looked down at her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jordan, I'm a senior this coming year." He grinned. Jordan and Troy both could've been made by the abercrombie gods because Gabriella was having trouble talking.

"I'm Joe, I'm 21, but I live here." Mumbeled the grease covored one as he went back to his garage where Gabriella cought sight of some amps, drums and a Harley.

"Hi…cool." She stuttered nervously.

"What's GG??" One of the little ones asked, looking at the back of Gabriella's motorcycle helmet.

"Um, my uh, nickname." She said.

"It's weird!" He said, putting the helmet down.

"That's Leo, he's gonna be in 6th grade." Mumbled Troy.

"And that's Connor, our youngest, he'll be in 2nd grade." Jordan said.

"Cool." Gabriella nodded.

"Well Gabi, we better go honey." Her dad said.

"Bye dad, bye mom. I love you." She said, tears pricking at her eyes.

"We love you too." Her mom said.

"I'll call when we land, have fun mija." Her mom added. Gabriella hugged them both for a long time and watched them pull away in their car. She was turning away from the doorway and came face to face with Troy.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" She gasped. Her legs went weak at the scent of his cologne.

"I just thought you might need some help with your things." Troy grinned, picking up her larger bag and the bag of soccer balls sitting by the stairs as the rest of the boys dispersed. Gabriella silently thanked God that he hadn't picked up her backpack with her lingere and stuff in it, she would've felt so awkward seeing him carry it, even if he didn't know the contents of the bag.

"Thanks." Gabriella pushed one of her thick black curls behind her ear and picked up her backpack, laptop bag, and helmet and followed Troy up to her "room." Troy set her things in the newly painted room and wiped his hands on his basketball shorts.

"Here you go. If you need anything just ask okay." He said.

"Kay, I will, thank you." She said, glancing around the room. It was pink and green, not her choice of color, but it would work.

"Hey Gabriella, getting settled?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, Troy here helped with my bags." She smiled. He returned it.

"Good, I see you play soccer, how fun." Laura said, nodding towards her bag of soccer balls.

"Yeah, that's really cool, are you gonna try out for the team?" Troy asked. _He thinks me playing soccer is cool! Ohmigod._ Gabriella thought.

"Probably, I can't live without it." Gabriella nodded.

"Well you're gonna need to be quick in this house." He joked. Gabriella let out a giggle.

"Well, c'mon Troy, better let Gabriella get settled." Laura said.

"Okay mom. Bye Gabi." He waved following his mom out and closing the door. _Gabi? Did he just give her a nickname?_

Gabriella fell back on the bed and sighed. This was going to be a wild ride.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Come morning, Gabriella grabbed all her hygine needs and peeked out into the hall. The boys' rooms were all closed and quiet and the bathroom door was open. Now was her chance. Just as she was stepping into the hall, Jordan stepped out of his room in boxers and a t shirt. So that's what boys sleept in.

"Oh, sorry, are you gonna use the bathroom?" She asked.

"No no no, go ahead, ladies first. Take your time." He shook his head and retreated to his room.

"Thanks." She went into the bathroom and started her routine, ignoring, or trying to ignore, the scum and little hairs on every surface. She toweled off her hair and gathered her things and prepared to go back into the now busier hallway. She opened the door and jumped when an RC car raced by her and went off a jump and onto a pile of HER tampons. Then Jimmy ran past her with the controls and snickered as he sprinted off with the car.

"Ooh! What's 'super absorbtion?'" Leo asked teasngly. She groaned as Jordan and Troy stepped out of their rooms. Troy only in his boxers. His Spongebob boxers that were gaping open.

"Uh Troy, bro…." Jordan said. Troy looked down and shrugged before returning to his room. Jordan came over and offered to help pick up the tampons.

"No…its fine, just go please." Asked a mortified Gabriella. Jordan said nothing and stepped away and watched her all the way down the hall. She held her things to her chest and went into her room and threw her things on the bed after shutting the door.

She sighed and began to take off her shirt when suddenly, she cought sight of Jimmy in a tree outside her window near the balcony with some binoculars.

"What are you doing!!!" She yelled, pulling her shirt down.

"Well, I figured since you do have my room, then I might as well enjoy the veiw!" He sneered. She scowled and gave the string on the blinds a tug all the windows leading to the balcony, letting the blinds fall. She scoffed to herself and got dressed, after, she opened the closet and got surprised by Connor instead.

"Haha, scared ya!" He laughed. She took a look at him and saw he had her lacey pink bra on his head.

"Hey! Give me that!" She yelled. He poked his tongue out as she grabbed at him, but he was quick. He darted past her and down the hall. Just as she cought him at the stairs, he slipped away and slid down the banister and landed swiftly before she was even to the third step. He grinned up at her and she tore after the little boy. Just as Connor was about to run into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast, Joe caught Connor by the waist and plucked the bra off of his head and smirked at Gabriella.

"Well well well, my dad wasn't lying, you _have_ grown up!" He winked, handing her the bra. She blushed.

"Thanks for getting it back, if he would've gone in there…" She trailed.

"It's cool." He said, going into the kitchen with the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

She rode to school with none other than Troy and Jordan in Jordans old red BMW. When we pulled up, it looked more like a college campus than a high school.

"Wow…" Gabriella said as they parked. Jordan chuckled.

"Impressed?" He asked.

"A little." She said jokinly. Troy laughed.

"Well c'mon, I'll show you the office." Troy offered her hand and they walked in with Jordan, receiving many curious glances from girls in short skimpy clothes. Gabriella was relieved to see some girls in jeans and sneakers carrying a soccer ball with them.

"Well, here we are, the main office." Troy smiled.

"Hey! Jordan! Cmon!!!" Called some athletic guys.

"Hey, I know I said I'd show you around but I'm gonna go." Jordan said.

"I will bro, it's no biggy." Troy shrugged. Jordan was definitely the popular type.

"Thanks man!" Jordan called, "Good luck Gabriella!" He grinned as he ran off with his friends.

"So uh, anyways, welcome to East High, home of the wildcats!" Troy said with a smile. Gabriella spotted many flyers to join countless activities, clubs, and sports.

"Thanks. I feel soooo special!" She joked. They laughed.

"No prob…so, let me see your schedule, I wanna see if we have classes together." He asked. She handed him her schedule and he nodded.

"We have AP English together and free period, but no others, your in way too many advanced classes for me!" He joked. She giggled again.

"Free period?" She asked, glancing back down at the schedule.

"Yeah, we can study, hit the gym, hang out, whatever…say, can you meet me, right back here at the beginning of free period? I wanna show you something." He asked.

_He really wants to hang out with me! Troy…he likes me! Well, at least as a friend._

"Sure, back here at free period." She smiled, just as the warning bell rang and they went their separate ways.

**DONE!!!! I'll try to update asap! But just bear with me and itll be worth the wait I promise!!!!!!!! R&R!!!**


	3. 2: Boys Can Have Deep Feelings

**Thank you all for the great reviews! Vanessalilymontez and I TRULY appriciate it! So thanks! Heres chapter 3!!!**

Come free period, Gabriella was getting so nervous to meet up with Troy. Was he just planning to ditch her? Was it a prank? She didn't know, all she could do was hope. She made her way towards the office and spotted Troy leaning up against a wall, his muscular arms crossed and one leg bent up so his foot rested on the wall. He caught her eyes and smiled.

"Hey. You came." He smiled. She did too, "C'mon, I wanna show you something. You'll like it." He said, taking her hand in his. She felt her heart speed up.

Troy led her to a set of double doors that went up some stairs. When they reached the top, she gasped as they stepped onto the roof of the school (I know this isn't really in the book but c'mon, you gotta love that roof :D). It was a garden of colorful plants and flowers.

"W-wow…it's beautiful up here." She said breathless.

"Yeah well, you, me, and the garden club are the only ones who know about it." He grinned.

"Why me?" She asked.

"You've had a lot going on, your parents live on the other side of the world now, and you have to deal with so many new things and new people to live with. I just thought you might need a place to think." He explained, leading her to the railing below the roofing that was above a small portion of the roof, offering a little shade from the late summer sun. She smiled at the mountain view and clear sky.

"Thanks, you know, for considering me." She blushed. He nodded and still held her hand.

"Sure, I like to think too, get away from basketball and all the drama." He sighed, glancing at their entertwined hands.

"Basketball huh? You must have the school wired." She assumed.

"You could say that, but it's not like I try to wire it, everyone just offers to do favors for me, girls especially." He shrugged.

"Do they know you, I mean, the real you? I saw the art in your room when I walked by this morning." She explained, her olive skin glowing. They walked out in the open on the roof.

"Not so much, they think of me and Jordan as the jocks, to lead everyone…Jordan plays football. We both play baseball." He said.

"Well, I like both if it helps." She grinned. He looked over at her and looked at her lips and then back at her eyes. This was it, Troy was gonna kiss her. Just as he began to lean in, the lunch bell rang, startling both of them. They jumped apart.

"Oh um, I should go." Gabriella said, her nerves getting the best of her as she turned and started towards the stairs.

"Gabi! Wait!" Called Troy. She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. Same time? Tomorrow? Meet here." He asked. She blushed, bit her lip and nodded before offering a small wave goodbye and heading downstairs.

At lunch, Gabriella sat alone. As she ate, she saw Nick coming out of the nurses office and he came over to her table. He was a sophomore.

"Hey, I'm Nick, remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"You look like you could use someone to sit with." He smiled softly.

"Sure, yeah. So, you have, you know, diabetes?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah. But I can handle it." He said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry. So, what does this Bolton like to do?" She asked.

"Music, I play guitar and like to sing." He held up a guitar case she hadn't noticed before.

"That's really cool. I'd love to hear you play sometime." She said with a smile.

"You know, Troy wasn't lying when he told me you had a beautiful smile." Nick suddenly said. She blushed._ Troy really said that? About me?_ She thought.

"He said that?" Gabriella asked without thinking.

"Mhm, you've been here a day and you're all he's talked about." Nick said.

"That's nice of him." She tried to not sound super interested.

"Yeah well, Troy really likes you. I can tell when he really likes a girl, and that doesn't happen too often." Nick explained, flashing her the same eyes as Troy, only greyer.

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, but, Troy's had his heart broken, by the same girl, twice." Nick shook his head, "And that was two times too many. She cheated on him with Jordan, and Troy took her back and she did it again, but she didn't want him back. He loved her a lot." Nick sighed.

"Is she still with Jordan?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Gosh that sucks." She said, "I would never do that to someone."

"I know, and well, he knows, that's why he likes you." Nick said, "I'll see you around." He got up as the bell rang.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Finally it was after school, time for soccer. Gabriella was so excited to get out on the field and rip it, to release her energy and adrenaline. She walked across the street to the stadium and saw the coach talking the the team.

"Okay now today we're gonna----" She stopped in mid sentence when Gabriella approached, "Oh, you must be the new girl I've heard a lot about. What's your name?" The coach asked in a strong hispanic accent.

"Hola, me llamo Gabriella." Answered in Spanish, making the coach sigh in relief.

"Por último, alguien puede hablar con i sin "excusa mí?" como una respuesta!" The coach grinned. (translations at bottom of page. :D)

"Gracias." Gabriella smiled.

"Me llamo Entrenador Johnston (Coach Jonhnston.) Qué posición de hacer jugar a chica?" She asked.

"Forward Centro" Gabriella smiled proudly.

"Center forward? Great! We'll scrimmage to see what Ms. Gabriella has!" Coach Johnston smiled, "Now get your cleets on."

Gabriella geared up and took off her over shirt because she was hot. They got ready to play and Gabriella stood face to face with the other center forward. She wore lots of make up, had a lean body, but not too muscular, had long blonde hair and an evil glint in her eye.

Coach walked out on the field and blew her whistle before dropping the ball. Gabriella immediately gained control and bolted past the girl. She passed left to her teammate, who dribbled pretty well downfield as Gabriella set up to the right of the goal, then receiving a perfect pass and kicking the ball left into the goal. Her team screamed and huddled around her with pats on the back and high fives. They took a quick time out and pulled off her under shirt, leaving her in her sports bra just as Troy came out to the track to watch.

Gabriella was too into the game as she played hard defense against barbie. Troy watched with a smile as she watched Gabriella take control and head back up the field with the ball and pass to her right wing and set up again. Gabriella scored another goal and sweat trickled down her face and body. Troy couldn't stop staring. Gabriella was getting a drink and saw him looking at her from the fence. He shot her a smile and thumbs up and a wink. She flipped her ponytail and returned to the game.

After practice, Gabriella had made the team, but offered a left wing spot instead, which was fine with her. As she walked over to the locker rooms, two of the girls that had been on Gabriella's team ran up beside her.

"Hey! That was awesome! You're amazing!" Said one light reddish haired girl.

"Yeah! Really good!" Smiled a girl with glasses and shorter brown hair.

"Thanks, I'm Gabriella." She said.

"I'm Laura, and this is Kelsi." Said the red head, Laura. Laura was beautiful, she had brown eyes and she was athletic. Kelsi was smaller but she was quick on the field.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You really got to my cousin on the field." Kelsi said, meaning the blonde center.

"That's your cousin? Didn't see that coming." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, well, she's….different. Let's shower." Kelsi giggled.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella walked out the front doors of the school and stopped, there was Troy, standing against his and Jordan's car, twirling the keys around his finger. He smiled and waved at Gabriella. _He came to pick me up._ Gabriella smiled to herself.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked, opening her door for her.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You were great out on the field, I enjoyed watching." He winked.

"I'm sure you did." She giggled.

"I knew you played soccer, but damn...you got moves!" He added, getting in and starting the car.

"Yeah and even better, I made the team and the spanish teacher is our coach, I talked to her in spanish." She smiled.

"Really? Say something to me." He requested with a sexy smirk. She bit her lip and thought of something.

"Tú eres la persona más dulce que he conocido." She said with a giggle.

"What's that mean? It wasn't some crude joke right?" Troy asked. She laughed.

"No, no, don't worry. It means 'you are the sweetest person I've ever met.'" She replied shyly, looking down.

"Really? Well, esa fue la cosa más sexy que he escuchado." He grinned with a wink. (TRANSLATION: "That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard.")

"Was it?" She countered, the now familiar blush covering her cheeks.

"As far as I'm concerned it was." He said.

"Well, Troy, I had no knoweldge that you knew spanish." She said.

"I know a little bit, not a ton, and besides there's a lot you don't know about me." He said. They pulled up to the house and she followed him inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_To: __  
From: _

_Subject: First Day_

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Miss you so much! I miss you so much but the Bolton's are being great. School was fun, I made the soccer team and am going to be playing left center! I hope Hong Kong is fun and hope to hear back soon! _

_Love,_

_Gabi 3_

Gabriella clicked 'send' and shut her laptop, wondering how the rest of the week would go.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Gabriella "Hi my name is Gabriella"**

**Coach "Finally someone I can talk to without receiving, "excuse me?" as a reply!"**

**Gabriella "Thanks"**

**Coach "My name is Coach Johnston, what position do you play?"**

**Gabriella "Center Forward."**

**There's your update! Hope you all loved it!!!! R&R**


	4. 3: Boys Can Get Hurt

**UPDATE!! Hazah!!!! You know how it is, still want to thank vanessalillymontez for all her work and support! I love ya!**

**I have a new story idea I want to run by you guys real quick too, here it is…**

**Gabriella hasn't seen or heard from Troy Bolton since last summer, the summer when her father's life was taken by the river, and her and Troy split, for a reason she didn't know anymore, but it hadn't been pretty. Now Troy's back this summer. But will Gabriella be able to risk her heart one more time? All while trying to conquer her newly developed fear of the river?**

**So that's that. Tell me what you think. It's LOOSELY based on the book ****Heartbreak River****. Now, here's your update kiddos!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………

The week had flown by for Gabriella, every other day she found out she had a work out with the soccer team, so she and Troy met up every off day on the roof. Friday had rolled around and Gabriella honestly just wanted it to be over so she could get home and rest her tired body from all the weeks endeavors.

After school. Time for soccer. Practice was rough today. The center forward, Sharpay, was playing really hard against Gabriella. They were scrimmaging again and Gabriella ignored the dirt on her arms, the cut on her knee, and her scraped stomach and ran on pure adrenaline. Sharpay smirked as she juked past Gabriella a first time, but soon frowned when Gabriella blindsided her and stole the ball away. As soon as she got downfeild, she was suddenly checked from behind and she went tumbling to the ground. Sharpay definitely came to play, there was no doubt about that. Gabriella sat for just a moment befor hopping to her feet and sprinting ahead to catch Sharpay. She hip checked her and fought for the ball. Sharpay's elbow was hard in her stomach and they pushed back and forth until Gabriella finally snagged the ball and went downfeild faster than she ever had before. She juked around a girl named Annie, who tripped trying to catch her. Gabriella looked down and saw Laura wide open. She passed and Laura took it down further. Gabriella called for the ball near the goal and Laura gave her a pass that was above her. Without thinking, Gabriella jumped and rolled on her back to kick the ball upside down. She landed with a thud on the ground as she heard her teammates screaming and running to congratulate her.

"Gabi, that was insane!!" Laura said in shock.

"Yeah! I've never seen a girl soccer player do that in high school!" Kelsi marveled. Gabriella received many complements as Sharpay stormed over.

"What do you think you're doing Montez? Trying to show off so you can get MY spot? Well it's not gonna work. You're just my wingman come game day." Sharpay scowled.

"Hey, chill, I'm just playing my hardest. I respect that you play center forward." Gabriella shrugged.

"Ha, sure, just luck is more like it." Sharpay laughed.

"What did I ever even do to you off the field?"

"Showed up at this school." That sent Gabriella's anger over the edge.

"Oye! Dé un paso lejos ramera! Usted no tiene derecho de decir eso, después de todo, yo no soy la dos puta de tiempo aquí!" Gabriella ranted (TRANSLATION "Hey! Step off Bictch! After all, I'm not the two timing whore here!"). Coach Johnston came over and separated the two.

"Hey! Easy ladies, or you'll both be gone, as much as I can't afford to do that, I will. And Gabriella, easy on the language." Coach said, stepping back.

"Perdon Entrenador." Gabriella replied ("Sorry Coach"). Coach nodded.

"Why don't we be done early today. Hit the showers ladies." Coach said.

On the way back to the locker rooms, Sharpay approached Gabriella.

"I don't know what you said to me, but I assure you, I can make your life hell." She said before stalking off.

"Yeah, what did you say to her?" Laura asked.

"I told her to step off, called her a bitch and a two timing whore." Gabriella said.

"Damn…wait, you heard about the Bolton incident didn't you?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, and since I live with the Bolton's, Troy and me are close…I kind of like him." Gabriella smiled shyly as they walked into the loccer rooms. Little did they know, Sharpay was listening right around the corner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was about 10:30 that night, and Gabriella was on ther computer talking to Taylor.

_TayYALEgirl78: U CUSSED THE BITCH OUT IN SPANISH? Damn GG…_

_GGsoccerfreak: Yeah, well, she deserved it._

_TayYALEgirl78: So, how are things between u and troy?_

_GGsoccerfreak: what 'things' sure I like him but…_

_TayYALEgirl78: Obviously, but have you kissed him yet?_

_GGsoccerfreak: no…but I always want to…but jordan flirts with me too, and they're both so cute.._

_TayYALEgirl: Jordan is dating the bitch tho…_

Just then, someone knocked on her door.

"It's me." Came Troy's voice.

"Come in." She replied.

_GGsoccerfreak: sorry tay, troy's here, gotta go, details 2maro, luv ya!_

_GGsoccerfreak is signed out of iChat._

"What's up?" She asked to Troy, who was clad in a pair of worn out jeans, converse all stars, and an East High Basketball sweatshirt.

"Well, you see, there's this thing, out by the airstrip, me and my buddies like to go and watch the planes take off and hang out, it's really fun, and I uh, I want you to meet my friends. Jordan's going too, but he's riding with someone else." Troy asked.

"I don't know…it's late…" She began.

"Please? I really want you to go." He asked._ He really wants me to go…this is my chance!_ She thought.

"Well, okay." She smiled, "Just let me get dressed okay?" She asked. He nodded and stepped out. She put on a pair of ripped jeans and a grey and navy tanktop. She let her hair downa and pulled on her favorite pair of converse all stars.

"Kay, ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Troy said, leading her downstairs and out to his car.

As they drove down the country road, she looked at him and studied his face. A small smile was on his lips and he kept his eyes on the road.

"So, you must really miss your home huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, and my parents, but it's only because I was there long enough to make real friends and stuff." She explained. He nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna help get your mind off of it. I'm really glad you came with me tonight." He smiled over at her.

They pulled up on a hill and got out and saw Jordan with the last person she wanted to see, Sharpay on his arm. Sharpay took one look at Gabriella and Troy and looked at Jordan.

"Baby, c'mon, let's get out of here." Sharpay said loudly, dragging Jordan towards the woods nearby. Troy looked down and had hurt in his eyes. Gabriella noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"It's nothing…don't worry." Troy sat on the hood of his car and looked away.

"No, tell me." She asked gently, sitting next to him.

Troy sighed, "Sharpay, me and her used to date. I loved her and she broke my heart twice." He confessed.

"Then she obviously didn't deserve you. God had better plans for you." Gabriella comforted, putting her hand on his.

"You think so?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, there is a way better girl for you out there." She smiled. He looked at her and brushed a stray hair from her face. They leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted by the ear splitting sound of a plane over head. She jumped and looked up. The plane looked like it was so low, that it would take their heads off if they sat up. It was so loud that she couldn't hear herself think.

The guys that were parked beside them cheered and hollered and Gabriella hunkered down a bit. The plane passed and Troy chuckled at the nervous look on her face.

"Too loud?" He asked.

"Kinda, and it's chilly." She shivered. He suddenly pulled his hoodie off and handed it to her.

"Here, take my hoodie. And we can sit in the car if you want." He asked.

"Thanks, I'll stay out here, it's fine." She smiled over at him.

"Okay." He said as she pulled on the large hoodie. The smell of his cologne once again made her go weak. The hoodie was so warm, she couldv'e worn it forever.

After about an hour, after Gabriella had met Troy's friends, Sharpay and Jordan appeared from the woods, she had an evident hickey on her neck and the thought was enough to make Gabriella want to barf. Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Gabi, if you don't mind I think we should go home now." He said, hopping off the car hood and getting in the car. She followed and they rode home in silence.

They slowly pulled up in the driveway and he turned off the car.

"I'm sorry I was acting weird about Sharpay. It just hurts." He said. She half smiled.

"Hey I understand. It's hard, if you ever wanna talk though, you can come to me." She offered. Troy just looked into her eyes and then slowly reached over and placed his lips on hers. The kiss she'd been waiting for had come.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

**HAHA there you have it kiddos!!! Lol r&R!!!!**


	5. 4: Boys Can Stab You In The Back

**Sorry it's been a while but here is an update and thank you all for the FANTASMAGICAL reveiws!!!! So keep reading everyone!!! :D and thank you to vanessalilymontez!!! I love ya!!!**

After Troy had kissed Gabriella, they had sat in silence for a while just smiling, not looking at eachother.

"Um, that was, uh for, tonight, thanks, for tonight…" Troy had said nervously. Gabriella was a dark shade of pink and she had grinned like an idiot.

"Well, your welcome." She had replied. They got out of the car and Troy had laced fingers with her all the way to her room. And when they got there, he did the unexpected, kissed her again and went into his room without another word.

Neither slept that night.

Saturday morning, Gabriella groggily went down to the kitchen and Mrs. Bolton offered her some coffee. Gabriella made breif eye contact with Troy, who offered a small smile in return. She judged by the dark circles under his eyes that he'd gotten no sleep as well. Joe looked them over carefully, as if trying to anylize what was going on betweent the two. Jordan came down minutes later and grinned at Gabriella before sitting down. Gabriella was about to return to her room to shower when Joe caught her arm.

"I saw you have a motorcycle helmet…I was wondering if you wanna check out my bike…" He said. She really hadn't talked to Joe much up until then so she smiled and nodded. He led her off to the garage.

A large black Harley sat in the middle of the garage, it had a real old school look to it, low handlebars, a single head light, and a matte black paint job.

"She's beautiful huh?" Joe grinned, brushing his longer, straight black hair from his eyes.

"I'd certainly say so…you know, I have my motorcycle permit, and we had two Harley's back home…but unfortunately we had to sell them because of the move." Gabriella said.

"I didn't take you for a bike chick, but hey its cool with me." Joe shrugged, taking out a cigarette.

"Do you mind if I..?" He motioned to the cigarette. She shook her head. He nodded and lit the cigarette and took a hit.

"I love the engine on it, beautifully done I must say." Gabriella ran her hand over the top end and engine heads, the chrome distorting her reflection.

"Did it myself, it's finally done though. Speaking of, I was wondering that maybe you'd want a ride to school sometime, see how she runs." He offered as an older brother would to a little sister.

"I'd like that." She nodded. Just then a car honked outside.

"Oh, those are my friends, I'm gonna go. Later." He waved. She went back inside and decided to check her e-mail.

On the way upstairs, she was turning into the hall when she ran into Jordan. She almost fell backwards, but he caught her with one strong arm and smiled as he lifted her to her feet.

"Trippin all over the place huh?" He grinned.

"I guess so." She smiled, but she could feel two icy blue eyes on them. She looked at Jordan's soft brown eyes and blushed.

"Be careful." He teased before walking past her and going down the stairs. Troy stood, leaning cooly in his door frame.

"Getting along with my brothers I see." He said dryly. Gabriella stopped and looked at him. Was that, jealousy, in his eyes?

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"Well, Joe let you in his garage, wich doesn't hardly happen, and Jordan's a taken man flirting with you. You just, seem to be getting along well." He muttered with a shrug.

"Troy, what's wrong with that, it's not like anything's gonna happen, and since when am I yours?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I never said that." He replied.

"Your eyes sure did." She said, stepping closer, so that his hot breath could be felt on her lips.

"Maybe I just…never mind…" He said angrily.

"What? Huh? Tell me!" She demanded.

"Maybe I want you to be mine, and nobody else's.." He said before crashing his lips onto hers. She thought about pulling away, but soon found her arms wrapping around his neck and his arms wrapping tight around her waist. She melted into him as his taller body hunched down to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled as his lips trailed down her neck and bit where her shoulder met her neck and she bit back a moan. Their lips met again and he started to deepen the kiss.

Their moment was broken by coughing coming from the stairs.

They juped apart and looked down nervously.

"H-hey dad, uh…we were uh…" Troy tried.

"Son, get everyone in the living room now, Gabriella too." He said flatly.

"Ooh, Twoys in twubble!!!" Connor snickered, pointing his little fingers at the two.

"Haha yeah!!!" Leo chimed in poking out his tongue.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, coming out of his and Jimmy's room.

"Yeah dog? Whats goin down?" Jimmy asked in an annoyed tone.

Jordan came up the stairs, "Troy messed up." He shook his head.

"Let's just go downstairs…" Troy muttered.

All the boys went downstairs minus Joe, who was gone and sat where they pleased. Gabriella found herself between Jimmy, who so far, hadn't gotten on her good side, and Nick, who fiddled with his fingers. Mr and Mrs Bolton came in and sighed.

"Okay, we were hoping we wouldn't have to discuss this with you, but, it seems that having Gabriella is giving some of you some urges." Mr. Bolten looked directly at Troy.

"And we want to make it very clear that Gabriella is to be thought of as a _sister_. Are we clear? If we see anything happen, then you'll be grounded for a week and have laundry and trash duty." Mrs. Bolton said in a strict tone.

"And there will be a curfew now, midnight, got it?" She said. The boys groaned.

"Mom! Joe never had a curfew in high school! Are you kidding?" Jimmy asked.

"Well you aren't Joe are you? Nor is Jordan, Troy, or Nick. As for the young ones, we can handle them!" Mrs. Montez said. Jimmy sat back and sighed in defeat.

"Even you Gabriella.." Mr. Montez added. They all nodded and shot Troy and Gabriella dirty looks.

"No go on, get outta here." He said, shooing the boys and Gabriella off.

"Great, now everyone hates me…" Gabriella said, going into her room and locking the door.

She sat on the bed and turned on her computer and saw that Taylor was online.

_GGsoccerfreak: Oh. My. God….HELP!!!_

_TayYALEgirl78: Why? What happened?_

_GGsoccerfreak: The bolton boys, that's what…_

_TayTALEgirl78: care to explain?_

_GGsoccerfreak: well, I might have kissed troy…3 times, and got caught the third time…._

_TayTALEgirl78: OMFG!!! GG!! What the…? What was it like? Who kissed who? When was it???_

_GGsoccerfreak: well the first one was last night when troy and I got home, in the car and then one b4 we went into our rooms and today after we got in a fight....and I guess u could say he kissed me all three times…_

_TayTALEgirl78: wow girl…then why do u need help?_

_GGsoccerfreak: BECAUSE, when we got caught practically making out after the fight today, his parents made it clear that I'm their 'sister' and that we now have a curfew, so everyone hates me…_

_TayTALEgirl78: Damn girl that blows…im sorry I cant b there. :( (hugs)_

_GGsoccerfreak: lol thx tay, but I just gotta lay low for a while…play soccer on focus on school. If I can._

_TayTALEgirl78: who knows, but hey, I gtg,ttly GG!_

_GGsoccerfreak: bye tay._

_TayYALEgirl78 has signed out of iChat._

Gabriella sighed and shut her laptop and set it on her bedside table. She got up and went down to the bathroom.

As she washed her face, she heard low murmurs coming from Jordan's room.

"So what did you want J? I got stuff to do." She heard Jimmy's voice.

"We need a plan, a plan to pay back Gabriella, and make her miserable for giving us a curfew." Jordan's voice said.

"Got it, got it, so, what are we gonna do then?" Jimmy asked.

"We take every chance to do things that bug her, it'll drive her nuts. Troy won't be much of help considering he's turned into a teenage love puppy. But the little dudes can help, right guys?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah Jordie!" Connor said.

"We'll help!" Leo added.

"Okay so its settled, operation Make Gabriella Miserable aka 'MGM' is on." Jimmy said.

Gabriella felt tears prick at her eyes and she sniffed, she didn't even really know why she was crying. She supposed it was because of Troy and the others and missing her parents and everything else. She began to go back to her room when Troy stopped her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just…nothing." She said, pulling away and shutting her door. She layed on the bed and wiped her eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Gabriella, open up. C'mon." Troy's gentle voice came. She slowly got up and opened the door.

"What?" She sniffed.

"Talk to me Gabi, it's not like I hate you." He joked wiping her tears away. _I guess that would be okay, brothers do that for their sisters, right?_ She thought,_ but then again, brothers and sisters don't make out and enjoy it._

"Fine. Come in I guess." She said.

They sat on the edge of the bed and started talking.

And she told him everything.

**Okay there you have it! Tell me what you think!!!!! :D I wrote some troyella fluff but there's gonna be drama to come! :D**


	6. 5: Boys Can Cheat

**Sorry it's been so long but this update is gonna be big!! Lol I'm in a hotel room right now in Chad, Africa and its 1:38 A.M and at 8 A.M, my dad and I leave for Uganda, Africa!! So im off in adventurland!!!**

The soccer team was having the last practice before their first game and it was time to choose captain. The team had gathered in the ceter of the field and Coach Johnston stood in the middle.

"Okay so it's settled, our nominees are Montez and Evans. So, all in favor of Sharpay, raise your hand." Coach said. She counted six hands.

"Now, for Gabriella?" Six more hands.

"A tie? Well wouldn't you know it…" Coach shook her head.

"No, there _can't_ be a tie, no one ties with me!" Sharpay complained.

"Well Gabriella just did." Laura chimed in.

"Watch it Sellew." Sharpay hissed. Laura rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I'll have to decide then," Coach began, " I choose this person because of the effort and sportsmanship they show for the team, I choose Gabriella as captain." Coach nodded. Sharpay scoffed.

"Coach, you can't be serious, I've been captain for the past 2 years, and suddenly this new girl is?" Sharpay argued.

"Sometimes, people deserve it more than you Sharpay." Coach said, ending the discussion.

"Congrats Gabs!"

"Yeah! Good job G!"

"You definitely earned it"

Various praise came to Gabriella and she grinned like a fool. She'd won captian.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After changing out, she practically sprinted out to Troy in the parking lot.

"Woah there, excited?" He chuckled. Gabriella smiled excitedly in front of him for a moment.

"I made captain!" She squealed. A smile covored his face.

"Did you? That's so awesome! I'm proud of you GG." He grinned. And before she knew it, his irresistable lips were on hers once again. But after a minute, she realized they couldn't carry on, as much as she wanted to.

"What?" He asked.

"Troy, we can't…" She shook her head. Troy walked towards her.

"Gabi, c'mon, we can't fight it, so why try to resist? I really, really like you. And I can tell you like me too. So let's at least try." Troy begged, putting his masculine hands on her upper arms.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Okay…we can try." She nodded, "But we'll have to be super secretive until we're ready, okay?" She asked. He just nodded, unable to stop smiling and kissed her.

"Whatever you say." He smiled.

"Nothing official yet though, I'm not ready for that just yet. Mostly because we live together." She added. He just nodded.

They got in the car and started driving.

"So, there's this pre season party going on at one of the guys from the soccer team's place tonight. Wanna come?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She began.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." He smiled convincingly.

"Well, I guess so. Who's going?" She asked.

"Everyone, but don't worry, just stay with me, you'll be okay." He said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The party was in full swing when they arrived and they could see many drunken kids on the lawn and hear the music pounding from inside. Jordan, who had rode with them, had gone off to find Sharpay and Troy held Gabriella's hand as they walked inside.

"Tessa, you're here!" A random girl slurred, stumbling onto Gabriella and awkwardly hugging her.

"Uh, not Tessa." Gabriella said carefully. The girl, clearly hammered, stumbled back and looked her up and down.

"Then who _are_ you." The girl asked. Troy pulled Gabriella away.

"Do you want a drink, beer? Whatever?" He asked. She shook her head and he nodded.

"How about a dance then?" He husked. She smiled and nodded before allowing him to lead her towards the throng of teenagers dancing in the living room. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Laura making out with a guy she knew to be named Tyler and she spotted Kelsi with Chas, the guy throwing the party. But then her attention seemed to automatically focus on what Troy was doing. They moved as one to the beat of the hip hop music. His hips pressed to hers and no space between them. She could feel his breath on her neck and she wrapped her arms tighter around her neck. She knew that if any of the other Bolton boys knew, she and Troy would be dead.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, kissing the side of her face. She looked into his eyes and slowed to a stop as the song came to an end. He pecked her lips and smiled.

"I'm gonna go get some water, be right back." He smiled, walking through the crowd.

"Hey!" Came a friendly voice. She looked and saw a friend of hers, Kyle, coming her way.

"Hey Kyle." She smiled. Kyle was in her AP History class and in her AP Calculus class and he was on the boys soccer team.

"You here alone?" He asked.

"I came with Troy. But not on like, a date." She said. Kyle was cute, his messy red-brown hair accented his green eyes and charming smile.

"Well, care to dance?" He asked. She nodded and accepted his hand.

As they danced Troy returned and spotted her with Kyle. Troy was about to think nothing of it when Kyle suddenly leaned down and kissed Gabriella. Then he saw Gabriella shove Kyle away and run down the hall and into the bathroom where Kyle went in and shut the door.

Troy knew he had to follow. He hurried down to the bathroom and found it locked.

"Hey! Open the door Kyle, or I'm gonna have to break it down." Troy threatened.

"Break it, I dare ya!" A drunk Kyle yelled. Troy then heard Gabriella scream. Troy's anger flared and he busted the door down and saw Kyle on top of Gabriella, trying to get Gabriella's jeans down. Troy punched Kyle and threw him into the hall.

"Stay away from her, got it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Kyle replied. Troy went back into the bathroom and shut the door and took Gabriella in his arms.

"I got you, it's okay. Did he hurt you Gabi?" Troy asked.

"N-no, I'm okay, just a little shooken up." She shook her head.

"Good, now lets go outside, get some air huh?" He suggested, receiving a greatful nod from Gabriella. He led her out to the backyard and they layed in the hammock.

For a while they just talked when suddenly, someone burst out the back door and began making their way towards the woods.

"Wait, that's…Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"But that's not Jordan." Troy finished.

"It's, no…it's Jimmy!" She remarked.

"Oh Shit." Troy muttered.

No more than 30 minutes later, Jimmy and Sharpay returned, looking more frazzled and pleased.

"We need to tell Jordan." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, let's split up and find him." Troy said, standing up.

"I'll go upstairs, you check downstairs."

"Okay let's go."

Gabriella went up and checked a couple doors and finally found Jordan in an empty bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I need to tell you somehting." Gabriella sat on the bed by Jordan.

"What that you and Troy hooked up, good for you." Jordan muttered.

"No, Jordan, Sharpay, she-----"

"What is this?" Yelled Sharpay herself as she opened the door.

"We were just---" Jordan began.

"Cheating on me! We're done Jordan!" Sharpay yelled, stomping out.

"See what you did? I wish you would just leave me alone." Jordan scoffed, trudging out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_TayYALEgirl78: She accused HIM of cheating on HER??? What a bitch!_

_GGsoccerfreak: ugh, I know, and now jordan's even more mad at me for nothing…._

_TayYALEgirl78: Well, at least you and Troy are fine._

_GGsoccerfreak: yeah, but I really wanna make things right with jordan._

_TayYALEgirl78: I hear ya girl, well I'm gonna go to bed, ttlyl!!_

_TayYALEgirl78 is signed out of iChat._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella had never felt more awkward. She walked into the cafeteria on Monday and received many stares. News had spread quick. False news that had torn Gabriella's reputation down to a slut.

So she decided to go where she felt comfortable, the roof. As she thought about everything, she didn't notice Troy standing behind her.

"What's wrong GG?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Just upset about the whole Jordan fiasco." She sighed, leaning into him.

"I see, well, he'll come around, but man, he's hurt from Sharpay, and that hurts." Troy sighed, kissing her hair.

"You know, I was thinking, and I've decided to give being official with you a go." She smiled, turning around in his arms.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He grinned. She nodded and kissed him deeply, initiating another makeout session. He picked her up, his arms around her waist and let the kiss linger before parting for air.

"I knew you'd come around." He said.

**Boom, update! Lol I gotta get some sleep, gotta get up early tomorrow!!!**


	7. 6: Boys Can Spy

**Damn! I got so many reviews on the last chapter that I decided to update soon!!! So here you go! Im off to go explore after this, we're in a small village town called Wahili I think and there's wildlife everywhere :D**

Gameday. Gabriella knew she had to focus and put the weeks events in the back of her mind. It was lunch time and Gabriella was looking for a place to sit. She didn't see one. She walked towards Kelsi and Laura's table, normally she'd have a saved spot, but as of the party, they didn't exactly want to be seen with her.

"Um, can I you know, sit here?" Gabriella asked. She could feel Troy's eyes on her as Laura slowly nodded. A couple of the girls from the team scooted over and Gabriella sat.

"So, is it true? Did you hook up with Jordan Bolton?" Casey asked bluntly.

"No, _I_ didn't hook up with anyone. You guys have to believe me when I tell you that." Gabriella said in a low voice. Everyone leaned in so they could talk quieter.

"What do you mean _you_ weren't the one hooking up?" Kelsi asked.

"I mean, Troy and I, we were outside and---"

"You hooked up with Troy?" Casey butt in excitedly.

"No! Will you let me finish? We were talking after an incident with, Kyle Consolver, and well, we saw, Sharpay and _Jimmy_ Bolton." Gabriella whispered. Everyone gasped.

"You mean, that sophomore who thinks he's black? That Jimmy Bolton? The twin of Nick Bolton, who's older brothers are Troy and Jordan? That Jimmy?" Laura asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that Jimmy. You see, after Jimmy and Sharpay came back out, we knew we had to tell Jordan. I found him upstairs and before I got the chance to tell him, Sharpay burst in and broke up with Jordan because she framed me. Making it look like he was the cheater and like I was the two timing slut…god, I hate her." Gabriella shook her head.

Kelsi sighed and looked around the table, "Well, I believe you. Sharpay's done that before, and Troy only got hurt.

"Me too." Laura agreed.

Several reply's of agreement came and Gabriella smiled.

"So, what about that incident with Kyle you mentioned?" Casey asked.

"Well, he was a little drunk. Troy had gone to get some drinks for himself and me and I thought it would be harmless do dance with Kyle, but he kissed me and I ran into the bathroom. Where he followed me and tried to get my pants off..luckily, Troy came before anything happened. That's why we were out back, I needed some air." Gabriella rambled.

"Dang, that sucks, Kyle always seemed so sweet!" Casey said, making a sympathetic face.

"Not when he's drunk, he's just a creep when he's drunk." Gabriella shuddered at the thought.

"Are you and Troy, together now?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella looked around the table as if to ask everyone "you better not tell" before nodding slowly. All the girls squealed.

"Do you know how lucky you are to be _the_ Troy Bolton's girlfriend? And you live with him!!! That is so not fair!" Casey squealed.

"Yeah, but their mom and dad said to treat me like a sister, so if any of the other Bolton's find out, me and Troy are both dead." Gabriella grimmaced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella was heading out to the locker rooms early to focus on the game at 6 when she was yanked into a vacant hallway. She squealed when she felt Troy tickle her playfully and kiss her cheek.

"Hey soccer star. I just thought I'd catch you before the game and wish you luck." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Look at you being all 'knight in shining armor.'" She giggled, kissing him square on the lips.

"I try." He shrugged, pressing her against the lockers, "I've been wanting you all day missy." He husked against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Me too. But, I don't know if this is gonna help me concentrate." She smirked as he leaned their heads together.

"Oh, it will, and after, I say we go for a drive, just you and me." He kissed her again and she felt her body jolt at his touch. Her red and white Adidas soccer bag fell to the floor as she deepened the kiss.

"God, I'm gonna have trouble sleeping knowing my girlfriend is one room over." He smiled against her neck. She moaned when he bit it softly.

"Don't know if I can help you there." She giggled. He lightly shrugged and kissed along her jaw.

"Troy, I need to go get ready." She frowned.

"Kay babe, I'll be there. Go get em." He winked, kissing her once more before leaving her to go change out. Little did they know, Nick had seen everything from around the corner.

Gabriella had been on a high the whole game. They'd won 6 to 2 and she'd scored 3 times. After the game, she showered and went out to meet Troy at the car when she was stopped by Nick.

"I need to talk to you." He muttered, pulling her off to the side. Gabriella could see Troy looking across the parking lot at them.

"I know about you and Troy." Nick said in a low voice.

"What about us?" She tried to play it off.

"I saw you in the hall outside the locker rooms Gabriella, I know you're seeing eachother." He said. Gabriella's eye's widened.

"Nick…you aren't, you know, gonna tell your parents are you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm thinking about what to do. Depends on if you and Jordan actually did hook up, because he won't say a word to any of us." Nick crossed his arms.

"No, we did not hook up. Got it?" She said sternly, "I was trying to tell him something else. But Sharpay came in and accused him of cheating and to make me look bad. She hooked up with Jimmy, Troy and I saw them." Gabriella explained.

"Jimmy? My brother?" Nick asked in disbelief. Troy started to make his way towards them.

"Gabi, we going?" He asked.

"Troy, is it true? About Jimmy and Sharpay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…it is, I don't know what to do.." Troy nodded and sighed.

"We have to tell Jordan don't we?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yeah bro, we do." Troy nodded.

"Okay, well, Gabriella, I won't tell for now, but you better pay me back." Then Nick walked off to his friend's car.

"Tell what?" Troy asked.

"He knows about us Troy, he saw earlier today." She sighed.

"Damn…I guess we can rely on him though." He nodded. She sighed deeply again.

"C'mon, I got just the thing to take your mind off of everything though." Troy said in a cheerier tone. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her back to the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The Go Kart Palace? Troy, you can't be serious…we can't possibly have fun in here!" She said as they got out of the car and he led her inside.

----

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!" Gabriella yelled as she drifted around the corner on the huge go kart track. Troy laughed to himself and sped past her.

"Told you so!!" He yelled back at her. She grinned and sped up next to him and poked out her tongue. He feigned shock.

"It is SO on!" He laughed. They went back and forth, making passes and faces at eachother until their time was up. They got out and went to get some food.

"I won! I won!!" She gloated, sipping her Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…what do I owe you?" He huffed.

"Well since I'm _so_ nice, you have to not kiss me until we get home, that is, if you can." She smirked.

"Shit, I can't promise anything but I'll try." He shrugged. After they ate, they went to get ice cream at Freddy's Frozen Custard (ice cream place where I live FYI :D ). They ate in the car and finally headed home.

As soon as he had the car in park, his lips were on hers. His kiss was wanting and they started making out. She felt his hands pull her towards him and she climbed over onto his lap.

"Damn, that night was torture." He mumbled, kissing her collar bone. He lifted his face to her's and kissed her again and she began kissing his neck. This was pretty much new territory for her but she liked it, a lot. As she kissed his neck and jaw, she heard him moan and something hard against her groin. Troy was hard.

"I uh, sorry.." Troy mumbled, "I can't help it…" He seemed embarassed.

"It's okay. It just surprised me is all, it feels, big." She blushed.

"Thanks, I guess…" He chuckled.

"We should get inside, I have homework." She said.

"Yeah, I need a cold shower." He chuckled.

The two gathered themselves enough to go inside and go upstairs, Troy headed for the bathroom and Gabriella went into her room. She immediately got on her computer.

_GGsoccerfreak: Taylor!!!! Omgomgomg…I just made out with Troy in his car….omg_

_TayYALEgirl78: did n-ething else happen?_

_GGsoccerfreak: Well, he got…hard… and I told him he felt big _

_TayYALEgirl78: was he?_

_GGsoccerfreak: it sure felt like it, but I didn't see it.._

_TayYALEgirl78: do you, you know, wanna have sex with him?_

_GGsoccerfreak: TAY!!!!_

_TayYALEgirl78: sry, but do you, because at this rate, I could happen soon. He's obviously into you a LOT._

_GGsoccerfreak: (sigh) idk, it's a big decision…its my VIRGINITY we're talking about, the time has to be right.. and I do really really like troy but im not NEAR ready for sex yet. Idk, but im gonna go, got some hw. Love ya_

_TayYALEgirl78: kk keep me posted! Ily2!!_

_GGsoccerfreak is signed out of iChat._

"Not yet." Gabriella sighed to herself.

**Another update for ya!!!! Hooray!!!!! Lolz I'm switching this story to M I think!! So R&R if you think I should change the rating to MATURE! :D**


	8. 7: Boys are Dangerous

**Okay!! Right now its about 11 P.M and I'm in my room at the home we're staying at in Uganda! My dad and I are having a blast at the orphanage that we're helping out! I played football with all the kids and I have a buddy named Kanzi. :D here is an update: :D r&r!!!**

The next day, Gabriella woke up and went to take a shower and get ready. As she did her hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Gabriella, hurry up!" Came Jimmy's voice.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a minute." She said calmly. He knocked again.

"Hurry."

"Just a minute Jimmy." She said, getting silightly annoyed.

"C'mon." He urged knocking again.

"Hold on!" She half yelled. Jimmy smiled to himself, knowing he had agitated her.

"I'm waiting." He smirked. She finally opened the door and stormed back to her room. She got dressed and decided to ride her mountain bike to school. After grabbing some cereal, she went out to her bike rack and almost screamed. Both her tires were popped. She sighed in frustration. She suspected that Leo did it. Just then Joe appeared from the garage.

"Damn, popped tires…I'd bet Leo did it." He pointed out. She nodded.

"I was gonna ride my bike to school but I can't now." She sighed.

"I could give you that ride I promised on my bike." Joe offered.

"Really? Okay, thanks." She smiled.

"Grab your helmet." He said, "I'll start her up." She hurried inside and went upstairs to grab her helmet. On the way back down, she ran into Troy.

"Hey you, where you going?" He smiled.

"Joe's giving me a ride to school on his Harley. Did I tell you I have my motorcycle permit?" She asked.

"No, you didn't…" He smiled, "That's so hot." He whispered.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you at school." She smiled back, heading out the door.

"Ready?" Joe asked as Gabriella came out to the bike which was now on the driveway.

"Yup, let's go." She said excitedly, pulling her helmet on. She climbed on behind Joe and wrapped her arms around his torso as they pulled out of the driveway and pulled away. Gabriella smiled the whole time, loving the feel of being on a motorcycle. The cool morning air brushing against her arms and neck. Too soon, they pulled up in front of the school and she climbed off.

"Thanks Joe, that was a lot of fun." She grinned.

"Any time, see ya later kid." He waved, before tearing away. Gabriella put her helmet in her locker and went out to the front of the school to meet Laura and Kelsi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lunch came around and as Gabriella went to sit down, she saw Jordan trying to talk to Sharpay about something. She seemed uninterested and he seemed to be pleading with her. She rolled her eyes and led him out to the courtyard to talk in private.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Laura asked, biting into some celery.

"God knows…I just hope he's not asking for her forgiveness for something he didn't even do." Gabriella shrugged. They saw Jordan come back inside before Sharpay, he looked defeated. She saw him go towards the gym.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella said, getting up and going into the gym after him.

"Here to frame me again?" Jordan asked as he sat on the bleachers.

"Jordan, you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry about what happened. But I needed to tell you something important that night. I still do." Gabriella replied.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Jordan, I came and found you because well," Gabriella took a breath, "I saw Sharpay with someone before she came upstairs at the party. Troy and I saw her going out to the woods behind the house." Gabriella explained. Jordan's face washed over with hurt and anger.

"With who?" Jordan asked.

"With, Jimmy." Gabriella replied quietly. Jordan shook his head.

"No, I don't believe you, it can't be true.." Jordan began to get up but Gabriella grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Jordan you have to! Troy and I both know what we saw and we wanted to keep you from getting hurt any more. And I know you're mad at me okay? I heard your plan against me. But I still care for you, and to see Sharpay do something like that, it killed me." Gabriella urged him. Jordan suddenly fell to his knees.

"Betrayed by my younger brother…" Jordan said quietly, putting his face in his hands. Gabriella kneeled by him and rubbed his back.

"Jordan, it's okay, you deserve better." She said, "There's a great girl out there for you that's not Sharpay."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, matter of fact, you should talk to my friend from the team, Laura Sellew, she's a senior." Gabriella smiled.

"That cute redhead?" Jordan asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, and she's really fun and sweet. I think you'd like her." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you Gabriella. I've been a jerk to you and I'm sorry." He smiled back, standing up.

"Hey it's okay…just be careful who you trust." She said.

"Yeah." Jordan said and hugged her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the bell rang after Gabriella's physics class, she was putting her things in her locker when she saw Jordan smiling and talking with Laura. He seemed to be writing his cell phone number on a post-it note before leaving Laura grinning like an idiot. Gabriella approached her friend and smirked.

"Jordan Bolton just asked me out on a date!" Laura grinned.

"I guess he finally came around.." Gabriella said like she didn't expect it.

"I'm so excited..he's so sweet." Laura gushed.

"Okay okay I get it." Gabriella giggled, "I gotta go, I'm meeting Troy for free period." Gabriella smiled.

"Behave GG!" Laura joked.

"I'll try."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I talked some sense into Jordan." Gabriella said as she stepped onto the roof and saw Troy leaning casually against the railing.

"Yeah, I saw him and Laura talking. That's good." Troy smiled, hugging Gabriella.

"I'm just nervous about Jordan and Jimmy, what if something happens?" She asked.

"I don't know. But hey, I was thinking, we should go out tonight, we could go to the airstrip again." Troy suggested. She kissed him softly.

"Sounds good." Gabriella nodded. He kissed her again, this time harder. She wound her arms around his neck and he pulled her as close as possible. They kissed for about ten minutes before Troy began littering her neck with kisses and the occasional bite. Gabriella let a soft moan slip as he nipped at the spot just below her ear. She threaded her fingers through his soft hair and closed her eyes at the feelings he bestowed on her by simply kissing her neck.

"Troy…Troy can I ask you something?" She asked softly. He pulled back and nodded.

"Do you want to you know, have sex with me?" She asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, but I can wait as long as you want. If you're not ready, then I won't go any further than what you want. But I'm not gonna lie, I'm attracted to you in every way possible, and sure that'll make it hard for me, but I'll wait as lond as you need." He smiled down at her and brushing a stray curl from her face.

She just smiled softly and stared into his blue eyes and felt her heart race. They kissed tenderly and she layed her head against his chest.

"I just don't know how much longer we can keep everything a secret from my family." Troy said, his chin resting atop her head.

"Should we tell them and try to get them to accept it?" She asked.

"We could, but not yet, we should wait another week I think." Troy replied.

"Yeah."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Troy and Gabriella got home after her soccer practice, they were going inside when they heard yelling coming from the back yard.

"Uh oh…" Troy mumbled, grabbing Gabriella's hand and leading her to the back yard. There, was Jordan, yelling a Jimmy.

"You think you can just have sex with my girlfriend!?!?!?! Sure we're over now, but c'mon Jimmy, you betrayed me, brother's don't do that to eachother!!" Jordan yelled stepping towards Jimmy.

"You did it to Troy! What about that? Huh? What about the fact that this is karma for what happened!!!!" Jimmy replied angrily.

"We both know that wasn't your fight!! That was between me and Troy! And we've put it behind us now! But you! My younger brother!" Jordan said.

"Oh boo hoo, get over it!" Jimmy said.

"Okay, that's it!!!" Jordan lunged at Jimmy and pinned him to the ground as he punched Jimmy in the face repeatedly.

"Hey hey hey!!! Get off of him J!" Troy said, trying to pull Jordan from Jimmy, but Jordan resisted and kept beating Jimmy, who's face was covered in blood.

"Jordan!" Gabriella cried. Troy finally managed to pry Jordan off of him and hold him back. Gabriella sobbed as she ran to Jimmy's aide as Joe and Mr. Bolton ran outside.

"What's going on here??" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Jimmy got what he deserved, that's what." Jordan spat, his fists covered in blood as well. Jimmy lay, groaning on the ground, his hands over his face.

"What? Jordan, you did this?" Mr. Bolton asked in shock.

"I told you dad, he deserved it for having sex with Sharpay!" He boomed.

"Joe, call 911, get an abulance here to take care of Jimmy, Jordan you're gonna come with me in the car and we're gonna have a talk." Mr. Bolton said, "Joe, call your mom, and Troy and Gabriella, you can come to the hospital if you want." Mr. Bolton said flatly, grabbing Jordan and going towards the car. Joe helped Jimmy up and helped him walk inside as they waited for the ambulance.

Troy and Gabriella were left in the back yard. Gabriella was shaking as she stood and looked at Troy. He pulled her into a loving hug and kissed her hair.

"That was scary." She whispered.

"I know baby, I know. Let's grab Nick and the little ones and go to the hospital." He said soothingly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, you've never seen a fight like that?" She asked as they drove to the hospital.

"No, we have little fights over CD's and stuff, but never anything like that, I've never seen Jordan so, so outraged." Troy shook his head.

"Well, I just hope Jimmy's gonna be okay." Gabriella said.

When they got there, a doctor took Jimmy in and cleaned him up before telling the Boltons that Jimmy had a concusion and a fractured nose and a black eye.

Jordan ended up getting grounded from everything for a month and he got a very serious talk from Mr. Bolton.

After that day, Jordan didn't really talk to anyone much at home. Gabriella felt a sadness for him but at the same time, she feared what he was capable of doing. Troy and her were stronger than ever and were planning on telling his parents, they just had to figure out how.

**OOOH Dramaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!**


	9. 8: Boys Have Control

**HERE'S an update! Thank you all for such positive reviews, vanessalilymontez (cowriter) and I really apreciate all the support!!! Today I rode an elephant around the outskirts of the village and swam in the river with the kids which was all very fun and Im getting more tan than I ever get back home, and that's pretty tan! That makes me happy!!! :D tomorrow, we're gonna go to the city and look around and get some food and other cool stuff!So I'll update when I get the chance!**

A couple weeks had passed after the fight, Jordan still hadn't apologised to Jimmy or even talked to Jimmy for that matter. Jimmy hadn't forgiven Jordan for bashing his face, Joe had taken Gabriella to get her restricted motorcycle permit, so now, she could go to school and work alone if she had a job. Troy and Gabriella had put off telling their parents and Nick had ben solid about helping them keep it a secret, which they were grateful for.

"When are we gonna tell them?" Gabriella asked Troy as they sat on the hood of his car at the airstrip.

"I don't know Gabi, I really don't." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Because, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep it from them. And they've given us some suspicious glances before. I wouldn't be surprised if they found out on their own, but that's not the way it sould happen. We need to be honest, they _are_ your parents after all." She shrugged, stopping to let a plane pass overhead.

"I suppose you're right babe…but I…nevermind…I'm just nervous." Troy finished. Gabriella gave him a sympathetic smile and a warm hug around his midsection. He smiled softly and hugged around her small shoulders.

"Me too, how can I not be…they let me live in their home like one of their own, but I'm dating their son, it's gonna be tough no matter what." She sighed. He kissed her hair.

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't."

"But Troy, no matter how ready I am…no matter how ready _we_ are, I don't think we should have sex before we tell your parents we're together." She said, "It's only fair…I mean, my mom and dad know, and they promised not to tell your parents because I said we were gonna tell them when the time is right." Gabriella added.

"Do you think we're ready now?" He suddenly asked after a minute of silence. She sat quietly for a moment.

"Define ready.."

"I don't know, like, do you trust me enough to give get that close with me, to let me take the most valuble thing you have to offer? I'm just wondering." He said softly, in a caring tone. She knew he was genuine about the whole situation and smiled to herself.

"I trust you a lot Troy, I really, really care about you, more than I ever thought I would care." She finally replied, "And, if that's what it means to be ready, then I don't know what is." She smiled.

"I think I want to tell my parents soon." He said confidently.

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Mom, Dad, can we talk to you?" Troy asked his parents as they sat on the porch that Saturday afternoon drinking coffee together.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Promise not to freak out, and let me finish before you say anything." Troy requested calmly. His parents glanced at eachother as if to say "what did he do this time?"

"Okay…" His dad replied unsurely.

"Well…Gabriella and I are…well, we're together. We tried to follow the rules, but, we just couldn't stop liking one another romantically. I know its risky, us living together and all, but I promise, at home, we won't do anything you wouldn't let me do with any other girlfriend, and we'll stay in our own rooms no matter what. And if we're in eachother's rooms, someone has to be home other than Joe because he doesn't care. We just really want a chance to be together. I have really strong feelings for her dad." Troy said smoothly and convincingly with that control he never seemed to lose. His parents exchanged glances again.

"How long have you been together? Be honest." His mom asked. Troy looked at Gabriella, who looked at Troy's mom and dad.

"Well about a month…we just could find the nerves to tell you, we're both really sorry for that. We just didn't know how you'd react." Gabriella apologised.

"A month is substansial Jack, what do you think about this?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well, I'm a little weary, but, I guess if you follow some rules, we can give it a try…but one slip and I'll make sure you two don't get a second chance, got it?" Mr. Bolton asked. A grinning Troy and Gabriella nodded quickly.

"Thank you so much dad! You too mom! We won't let you down!" Troy grinned hugging his parents.

"Yeah, thank you." Gabriella said, doing the same. Troy and Gabriella began to go inside and saw all the guys behind the front door listening to what they were saying, all except Jordan and Joe, who already knew, Gabriella had told him.

Everyone scattered with a few mumbled "oh no's" and "damnits" when Troy opened the door.

"Guys!" Troy yelled, "Can't you mind your business?"

"In this house, your business is everyone's business, I thought the third oldest would know that by now!" Nick joked. Troy slapped him on the back.

"Even I know that Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"Very funny…" He said sarcastically, grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her into the living room.

"That went, well." He sighed, sitting on the couch with her snuggled in his side.

"See, it was good to tell them, they understood, now we don't have to hide anything." She smiled, kissing him full on the lips.

"You know, you're right, if I get kisses like that whenever I want, then it was worth it!" He smirked, in perfect control.

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes playfully and slapped his chest. He just shrugged.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the movies tonight, we could see _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _(my new fave movie right now!!! Its sooo good, if you haven't seen it, SEE IT!!!! Lol oh and I don't own that!) and then we could go to the lakehouse my family owns on lake Haptic (made up, but haptic means relating to, or based on the sense of touch :D) and see what happens." Troy casually suggested. She raised her brow and looked up at him.

"Lakehouse huh? Transformers and lakeside view all in one night, I'm in." She grinned.

"Good, we'll leave at 7:30. We can grab some burgers on the way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_TayYALEgirl78: hey chica? What trouble are you into now? Lol jk :D_

_GGsoccerfreak: date with troy tonight, we're going to the movies and then to their lakehouse…I think it might happen tonight._

_TayYALEgirl78: EEP!!! That's so exciting! Are you nervous about it?_

_GGsoccerfreak: not yet, but knowing me, I will be…but im sure Troy will have it under control, he's always in control. But I love that about him._

_TayYALEgirl78: you LOVE that about him? Big words gg!!! _

_GGsoccerfreak: I did say that didn't i??? well, he is the most amazing guy…._

_TayYALEgirl78: omg. you love him!_

_GGsoccerfreak: I didn't say that!_

_TayTALEgirl78: but you implied it! And the way you talk about him! GG! You love him!!!_

_GGsoccerfreak: I love him….._

_TayYALEgirl78: yeah, you LOVE him!!!! _

_GGsoccerfreak: I love him._

_TayYALEgirl78: louder!!!_

_GGsoccerfreak: I LOVE HIM!_

_TayYALEgirl78: that's right, and are you gonna tell him?_

_GGsoccerfreak: yes…?_

_TayYALEgirl78: exactly, so go get beautiful, its about 6:45 now, finish getting ready, tell him tonight. Tell me ALL about it tomorrow!!! :D love ya swak!_

_GGsoccerfreak: Swak back!!!_

_GGsoccerfreak is signed out of iChat._

Gabriella shut her macbook and put it on her desk.

"I love him." She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Was that not the most amazing movie you've ever seen?" Gabriella asked giddily as she and Troy drove out to the lake.

"No doubt, and Optimus Prime is the best robot I've ever seen." Troy smirked.

"I'm gonna have to disagree, Bumblebee, he's way better than Optimus." Gabriella shrugged.

"Oh so you wanna turn this into a debate, I gotcha, well baby, I could go all night!" Troy said.

"Bumble bee is always there to protect Sam, he's funny and emotional, and he owned that one robot who threatened Sam's parents. There's no argument here." She shook her head.

"As if, Optimus is the ONLY prime left AND he's bigger and has more wit! And besides, the funniest ones are the twins! I think we can agree on that!" He joked. She giggled wildly and he looked at her.

"What now?" He asked.

"We're having an argumen about Transformers!" She laughed. He chuckled too.

"I guess they're all pretty badass huh?" He grinned over at her.

"Pretty much!" She smiled back, her laughter dying off. They pulled up to the lakehouse and they walked inside. After he showed her around, they went out on the dock and put their feet in the water.

"Troy, can I tell you something?" Gabriella asked. _This is it. I'm gonna tell him._ She thought.

"Anything Gabi." He nodded. She looked into his eyes.

"I, I love you.." She said softly. He just looked at her for a moment before a smile broke onto his face.

"I love you too." He replied sincerely. She giggled softly as he pulled her into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

They got up and walked back inside hand in hand and went up to the master bedroom. Troy shut the door and walked over to where she stood in the middle of the room. He grinned at her shy expression and kissed her with her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful Gabriella, are you ready?" He asked caringly. She nodded and smiled softly. He kissed her again and they preceded to make their way towards the bed whilst making out softly. She pulled at his shirt and he momentarily broke the kiss to pull it over his head and toss it aside. She ran his hands over his perfect chest and down his abs to rest on his belt buckle of his navy blue shorts. He smiled and looked at her for permission to remove her white sundress. She nodded and he reached for the hem if her knee length sundress, ridding her of the garment in seconds.

Connecting their lips once more, she fell back on the bed with him laying above her. She somehow undid his belt buckle and he pulled his shorts off, leaving him in his Calvin Klein breifs. His hands explored over her body and she felt sensations she'd never felt before course through her. She moaned when he began littering her neck with kisses.

He rolled onto his back and brought her over on top of him so he could reach behind her and undo her white bra. She nervously bit her lip as he undid it and layed her on her back once more.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her.

"Troy…" She breathed as he made his way down her body, exploring unknown places to all but her. He reached her panties and pulled them down. Now she was exposed completely to him and there was no turning back for her. He smiled up at her and kissed her stomach.

"I want to make you feel as comfortable as possible baby, I'm gonna, well, give you oral." He explained.

"You're gonna lick me, down there?" She asked.

"Yeah, only if you want." He said.

"I do, I want to see what it feels like." She nodded. He nodded in reply and began pleasing her with his mouth. She began to moan and writhe beneath him as his mouth worked wonders on her body.

"Oh my god, Troy!" She moaned, arching her back at the new pleasure washing over her.

Her whole body suddenly tightened and she shook and then relaxed. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she rode out her first orgasm. Troy came up to her face after removing his boxers and she looked down at his member.

"It's big." She breathed.

"Yeah, just like you guessed." He winked. She blushed and bit her lip.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked. He nodded and grabbed his wallet and produced an aluminum package and tore it open. He slowly rolled the condom on and he layed between her legs.

"It's gonna hurt at first, so tell me if you want to stop okay?" He asked. She took a breath.

"Okay, I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

He slowly guided himself into her little by little. Gabriella winced more and more the further in he went, but she forced herself to stick it out until the pleasure came.

After five minutes of painful, slow movement, the pain dissolved and Troy sped up a little. He grunted in her ear and she moaned as he his the right spot every time. They moved like one and she knew she would probably not reach an orgasm this time but she knew Troy was close and soon, his seed shot into the condom and he collapsed beside her, discarding the condom as he went. They climbed under the blankets and layed close together.

"I'm sorry you didn't come the first time, but next time it'll be way better." Troy apologised.

"Don't worry Troy, it was amazing for my first time, I love you." She said, kissing him a few times.

"I'm glad you are okay with it," He grinned, "I love you too baby, sleep tight now." He added.

**They had sex!!!! Finally!!! Lol just kidding tell me what you thought!!! I'm having fun writing this story!!!!! So r&R!!!!**


	10. 9: Boys Do Stupid Stuff

**Here is a wonderful update for you all!! Lol all I ask is for some wonderful reviews!!! :D**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open some time later, she didn't know what time it was, but it was still dark. She started to move but felt Troy's arms tighten around her. She just smiled and nuzzled his bare chest that smelled distinctly of his cologne and slightly of sweat, she loved his smell.

She finally spotted a clock and blinked as her eyes came into focus; it was 5:47 in the morning. Sighing, she snuggled into his side and tried to sleep some more. But she had no such luck, she wasn't upset, she just seemed to have a lot on her mind. Troy's family was devided because of her, and she was laying in Troy's arms at a lake house without a care in the world. Gabriella decided she wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon, so very carefully, she slipped out of Troy's embrace. She found her panties and put them on before pulling on his shirt and going into the kitchen. She lazily found some coffee and made a cup. Then she went out and sat on the edge of the dock.

For a while she just sat, thinking about what Taylor would think, what Kelsi would think, what everyone would think if they knew about her and Troy. She watched the sun come up over the lake and it was just halfway up when she heard two feet step onto the dock. She didn't look back as Troy came over and sat by her.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled, kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her.

"Morning. Coffee?" She asked with a small smile, offering him her half empty cup.

"Thanks." He took a swig, "How long have you been up?" He asked.

"You don't wanna know. I just woke up I guess and once I'm up, I'm up." She shrugged as he handed her cup to her and she took a sip.

"How do you feel? Do you feel okay?" He asked.

"I'm kinda sore, but it'll pass." She shrugged again. He nodded.

"I thought so, but you don't, you know, regret it?" He asked worriedly.

"No no no!" She replied quickly, "I wouldn't take it back for the world, but I was thinking about what everyone will think when we go home today." She said with a sigh. Troy stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her on the lips.

"Gabi, don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm with you all the way okay? I love you baby, remember?" He said genuinely. She smiled adoringly.

"I love you too." She said softly. The sun was almost above the horizon now and the sky was a lovely shade of blue mixed with orange and pink.

"Let's go shower and get dressed, then maybe we can go grab breakfast at ihop and then go home." He suggested, helping her stand up. She stood in front of him for a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay," She kissed him passionately. They kissed for a few minutes before walking to the house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello? Anyone home?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella walked into a silent Bolton house. Gabriella looked at Troy unsurely as they walked into the kitchen, where a note was attached to the table.

_Troy,_

_We couldn't reach your cell phones, so whenever you and Gabriella read this, come to the hospital, it's about Jimmy._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S.- 3__rd__ floor_

"What's it say?" Gabriella asked.

"We have to go to the hospital, Jimmy is on the 3rd floor." Troy said, panic covoring his face.

"The third floor, Troy, that's the -----"

"Intensive care unit, I know." He said gravely. She nodded and followed him out to his car and they started towards the hospital.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The car ride was quiet, Troy's eyes had turned to a grey-blue instead of their norrmal ocean blue. Gabriella simply held Troy's hand that wasn't on the wheel. They arrived and hastily made their way to the third floor and were met by Troy's mom.

"Oh Troy! You're here! You see, Jimmy, he was in a car crash. He has a head injury and he broke three ribs and has a broken leg…he's in bad shape." His mom said, on the verge of tears. Troy sighed and nodded and hugged his mom.

"It's okay mom, I'm here now. Where is everyone else?" Troy asked, looking as if he might cry.

"They're in the second waiting room on the right." She said. Troy nodded and started towards it. Gabriella put a comforting hand on Mrs. Bolton's arm and gave a sympathetic smile as they followed Troy.

The waiting room was quiet, Troy sat down, Gabriella finding a place on his left. Jordan came over and sat across from them.

"He took dad's car. He came home last night smashed and ranted about how I didn't deserve Sharpay anyways, took dad's car, and proceded to wrap it around a red wood down on Chase Rd. about a mile and a half from here. He had seemed almost depressed when he left earlier yesterday and when he came home wasted, we didn't know what to do." Jordan explained. Troy sighed and shook his head.

"Can we see him?" Troy asked.

"If you want, he looks bad bro, real bad. We're just waiting to hear from the doctor about his CAT scan results, to see if the brain damage is, permanent." Jordan said with a sigh. Troy nodded and stood up.

"Gabi, come with me?" He asked quietly. She nodded and held his hand.

They walked into Jimmy's room and Troy immediately winced at the sight of his brother. He was asleep and there was a bandage around his head, a brace around his midsection, and a cast on his lower leg. Troy closed his eyes and looked away, letting out a sniff as he fought tears.

"Why him…why not me…." Troy sniffed, sitting down and putting his face in his hands. Gabriella kneeled by him and put her hands on his knees.

"Troy, listen, there's nothing you could've done. He's gonna make it. This isn't you're fault….if anything, it's mine, Jordan and Jimmy would've never got in a fight in the first place if I hadn't shown up. None of this would've…" She sighed. This time, Troy looked up and spoke.

"No, Gabriella. Don't you blame any of this on yourself. Don't." Troy shook his head.

"Listen to me Gabi…this," He pointed to Jimmy, "Was _nobody's _fault but Jimmy's." Troy let a few tears slip and Gabriella nodded and wiped his tears away as fresh tears of her own fell.

Suddenly, a doctor walked in and Troy stood up with Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy's brother Troy." Troy said.

"Hi, Troy, I'm Dr. Isaac." Dr. Isaac was very young, maybe 24 or 25 and had a muscular build and was taller. He had dark, short hair and shadow along his chin.

"Now, Jimmy, his leg and ribs should be okay, but, he might have some side effects from his head injury…" Dr. Isaac began.

"Like what? Memory loss or something?" Troy asked.

"Well, he'll have his memory, but he may have trouble reading and will have to relearn many things." He replied, "I've already told your mother and father."

Troy and Gabriella nodded and thanked the Doctor and went back to the waiting room.

"Dr. Isaac just told us about Jimmy." Troy said.

"Could be worse." Nick said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I think me and Gabriella are gonna go, we need to change and have lunch." Troy said.

"Hey, can you drive me home bro?" Joe asked. Troy nodded and the three left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, what did you two do last night?" Joe asked in the car.

"Nothing." Troy shrugged.

"Oh bullshit, I know you weren't at home all night." Joe said.

"We went to a movie and then to the lakehouse." Troy said bluntly.

"Ohhhh, I getcha…if you don't mind me asking…why?" Joe smirked.

"No reason you'll ever know." Troy said.

"I think I do know Troy boy, c'mon, just say it." Joe urged him, while Gabriella just looked down.

"Fine! We did it!" Troy said loudly.

"I knew it!!" Joe said.

"Shut up dude, you're embarassing me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_GGsoccerfreak: Well, you want a story of the day? When me and troy got home, we had to go to the hospital, Jimmy got in a crash last night._

_TayYALEgirl78: omg, gg, that horrible, is he gonna be okay?_

_GGsoccerfreak: he should be, but anyways…it happened last night, I lost my virginity tay…_

_TayYALEgirl78: OMGOMGOMG!!!! How was it? Did it hurt? Did you tell him that you love him???_

_GGsoccerfreak: TAY calm down…okay, it was a feeling ive never felt in my life, it hurt at first, but it went away and I told him…yeah…._

_TayYALEgirl78: well, I'm happy for you girl!! I gtg, dinner time. Love ya!_

_GGsoccerfreak: ttyl, thx, love u 2_

_TayYALEgirl78 is signed out of iChat._

Gabriella set her laptop aside and fell back on her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

Troy opened her door and saw her asleep about thirty minutes later and smiled, walking over and kissing her forehead.

"I love you baby." Troy said, brushing a curl from her face and sitting on the edge of the bed, "everything's gonna work out." Troy layed by her and she instantly cuddled into his side and he fell asleep with her.

**There you go!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!! Please and thank you!!!!!! :D :D**


	11. 10: Boys Can Be Sweet

**Sorry I've sort of disappeared off the face of the earth there for a while! I had a SERIOUS case of writers block and we all know what a pain in the ass that is! But, in the mean time, I wrote a song fic called Boyfriend number 2 and I encourage you all to check it out! But now, here is the update you've been waiting for!!!**

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked a tired Mrs. Bolton as she woke up in the chair next to Jimmy's hospital bed.

"About forty five minutes mom, Troy got here about ten minutes ago." Joe explained as Troy made his presence known with a small wave from the doorway.

"Where's Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"She had a soccer game, I'm going, but I just wanted to come by and see how things were here." Troy explained, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey bro, I might come to, I told her I'd go sometime. I'll meet you there." Joe added. Troy just nodded and looked at Jimmy, who was asleep at the time. Jimmy had woken up, but he seemed dazed and confused about what happened.

"Okay honey, well thanks for coming by, tell me how the game goes." His mom said.

"Alright, see you there Joe, by mom."

Troy left and began making his way to the school stadium. He parked and started going up to the school when someone stopped him.

"Yo, Troy, I hear some dude was trying to get with your girl before the game today…what happened man?" His friend Jeremy asked.

"Wait, what?" Troy stopped dead in his tracks, "Do you know who?"

"Nah man, just that he's on the boys soccer team…could be anyone, but I heard that the dude took her back behind the locker rooms and tried to have his way with her but then someone scared him off…" Jeremy said. Troy's anger flared and he immediately rushed towards the stadium gates, Jeremy in tow. Troy went to the fence by the field and looked out onto it. Gabriella was chasing the opposing team member who had the ball, she looked pretty beat up and tired, like she'd been having a bad game.

Sharpay suddenly swooped in and stole the ball and went downfeild with a smile on her face. She juked the last deffender and scored, tying the game. Gabriella stopped short of her team crowding around Sharpay and stared blankly at them, breathing heavily.

She must have felt Troy's eyes on her because she turned and caught his gaze and he shook his head in sympathy for her, but then he gave an encouraging smile to her and mouthed the words, "you can do it" to her and she nodded and ran to her position. As soon as Sharpay dribbled up the field Gabriella got wide open and Sharpay fed her a pass. From there, Gabriella moved expertly towards the goal with a new determination in her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw there was fifteen seconds left. She picked up the pace and passed over to Laura who carried the ball further as Gabriella found a gap, perfect for scoring. Laura fed her the ball, once again too high, and Gabriella jumped and did yet another reverse summersault kick and scoring the final point.

Troy couldn't contain himself as he cheered loudly and saw Joe cheering from the bleachers. Gabriella's team swarmed her as they cheered. But Troy still had business to take care of.

As the team was walking back to the locker rooms, Troy ran up to Gabriella.

"Who did it? Who tried to rape you?" He asked, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"Troy, don't worry, it's over…he didn't get the chance do anything, I got away." Gabriella said with a cut and bruised body, "these are _all_ from the game." She said reffering to her cuts and bruises.

"Babe, who, was it?" He asked. Gabriella sighed.

"It was…Kyle." She muttered. Troy clenched his jaw and looked away for a moment.

"Okay, I'll meet you after you change and stuff." He said, starting to go towards the parking lot. Gabriella held his upper arm.

"Troy, promise you won't get out of hand." She requested.

"I'm just gonna tell him what he deserves. Maybe rough him up a little." Troy said, his eyes dark. Gabriella sighed and let him go as he stormed towards the parking lot.

Troy spotted Kyle sitting on his truck bed with some friends and walked over and grabbed Kyle by the shirt collar and slammed him to the ground.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about what you tried to do? Huh?" Troy boomed pinning him down. Kyle didn't say anything.

"C'mon Kyle, don't fuck with me, tell me why you did it! To my girlfriend!!" Troy demanded.

"I-I don't know, but it was worth it to get to feel her up." Kyle muttered with a smirk. Troy's fist slammed into Kyle's gut and he groaned in pain.

"Well tell me if it's worth it after I get done with you. But now, I don't have time for that, I have something I need to do. Just watch your back." Troy spat as he pulled Kyle to his feet and shoved him into his truck and stormed off towards his car.

Troy waited for a few minutes before a refreshed and showered Gabriella emerged from the locker rooms and got in the car.

"What did you do Troy?" She asked as he began driving.

"Nothing Gabi, I did what I said, I didn't seriously injur him, like I promised, okay, as long as you are okay. Can we just, go somewhere to be alone and lay together?" Troy asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"Anywhere." She replied with a sigh, "My body is so sore, that just laying down would feel amazing right now." She half-joked, studying his profile.

"Let's just go up to the hill in that big park across from the house and lay on a blanket, sound good?" He asked, for the first time looking over at her and smiling.

"Sounds good." She held his hand that rested on the center console.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You did amazing at the game by the way." Troy whispered as they lay under the stars on the hill top, her snuggled into his arms.

"I did horrible, except for like, the last minute…" She replied modestly.

"You did not, you always do great." Troy argued. She sighed in defeat and nuzzled his chest.

"What happens when my parents come back?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that all I want to think about is right now, and how happy I am to be here with you Gabriella." Troy said, running his fingers up and down her arm. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Troy, you know that?" She asked sweetly.

"I do, and I love you." He said, "I love you…" He repeated quietly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next week at the hospital, Jimmy was finally awake fully, but not sure of a lot of things.

"M-m-mom, c-an you t-t-ell me what ha-hap-happened?" Jimmy asked with much difficulty. His mom sighed and held his hand as his dad and the others watched.

"You got angry about something, got drunk, and crashed the car into a tree son, we were all scared for you." Mrs. Bolton said, tears in her eyes. Jimmy nodded and squeezed her hand.

"At least you get to start rehab soon Jim." Joe added lightly.

Jimmy nodded and slightly smiled.

"Yeah, and we'll all come visit you all the time." Gabriella smiled.

"Totally, and when you come home in that wheelchair, we can totally pimp it out for you." Jordan smiled, making Jimmy laugh.

"Th-thanks guys, i-I'm s-s-so-sorry." Jimmy sighed. A mix of "it's okay's" and "don't worry about it's" came from everyone.

"Yeah, everything will be okay." Mr. Bolton nodded, looking around at his family, who seemed to have gotten closer because of the events. Because of Gabriella as well. And everyone was okay with it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Homecomeing tickets! Get yours for two dollars a pop! Homecoming! Coming up in 2 weeks!" Said the principal over the intercom a week later at school. Troy smiled and looked back at Gabriella from his seat at the front of the classroom he called his homeroom class. He grinned and mouthed, "roof, free period." She simply nodded and faced the front of the room.

Come free period, she made her way up to the garden on the roof and looked at him curiously as he hung 3 suit jackets on the railing.

"Which one?" He simply asked with a grin as she aproached him.

"Because?" She teasingly asked.

"Well, you're gonna have a pretty dress on homecoming, so I want to look good." He shrugged. She eyed the jackets.

"That almost sounded like an invitation," She removed the black jacket from the hanger, "This one." She finished, offering it to him.

"Well, I was hoping these might help too." Troy smiled, revealing two homecoming tickets. She grinned at him and kissed him.

"Gabriella, will you be my date to the fall homecoming?" He grinned.

"I would love to." She politely accepted with a giggle. He smiled down at her and kissed her again.

They walked over to the middle of the roof and sat on a small planter and looked out at the mountains. For a while they talked, when suddenly, a rumble of thunder silenced them and rain began pouring down. The stood in shock and laughed as their bodies got soaked. Her baby blue sundress was clinging to her body and her hair flattened . His white shirt what basically see through and his jeans were soaked.

Amongst all their laughter, Troy caught her eye and they became serious as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, the rain making their kiss fresh and moist. They pulled apart and smiled, but their moment was broken by the warning bell.

"Shoot, let's go!"

**Okay! There you go!!!! Homecoming! What will happen!!!! Ooooh!!!! Lol r&r!!!**


	12. 11: Boys Can Get Along if They Try

**Sorry I've been M.I.A for a while but I'm giving you an update!!! Hazah!! Oh and I'm gonna start another short series called "My Hercules" and it's loosely based on the animated Disney movie with Troy Bolton as 'Hercules' and Gabriella as 'Meg'!**

"Welcome home Jimmy!" Leo said happily as Jimmy was wheeled into the living room of their house by Mr. Bolton.

"H-hey…where's, where's everybody?" Jimmy asked as Connor ran into the room and jumped on the couch.

"They all went to a movie son, they'll be back later, and mom is running to get your medicine." Mr. Bolton said, patting Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy nodded and asked to turn the TV on and Mr. Bolton went into his office and left the three boys to watch TV.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

About 2 hours later, Troy, Gabriella, Jordan, Nick, and Joe all came into the house and came into the living room.

"Hey Jim! How ya feelin'?" Joe smiled.

"O-okay I guess…" Jimmy shrugged.

"Good, we missed having you around ya little jerk!" Jordan said playfully. Jimmy croaked out a laugh.

"Thanks, you guys..i apreciate it." Jimmy said.

"So guys, are you all going to homecoming?" Joe asked, slumping onto the couch.

"We know Troy and Gabriella are!" Nick joked.

"Shut up bro! Who are you going with?" Troy asked.

"Well, if you must know, I asked Kelsi Neilson." Nick nodded proudly.

"Kelsi? My best friend?" Gabriella asked in shock. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god…" Gabriella said, sitting on the couch as well.

"How about you Jordan?" Troy asked.

"Well, uh, I asked Laura Sellew, you know, that cute redhead from the soccer team?" Jordan asked. Troy nodded and Gabriella smiled.

"You took my advice! God, she must be so excited." Gabriella said half to Jordan and half to herself.

"Well, the dance is in two days, and I'm nervous already!" Nick joked, "Kelsi is a junior and I'm a sophomore.." Nick sighed.

"An, older, w-woman." Jimmey joked. Everyone laughed.

"Is that my family getting along! I thought I'd never see the day!" Mr. Bolton grinned, walking into the room.

"Yeah well, we decided to put aside our arguing and stuff and get along before homecoming and since Jimmy is home and all." Jordan shrugged.

"Hey, are you going to homecoming Jim?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I-I don't know…" Jimmy shrugged.

"I heard Sharpay is worried about you." Troy smirked.

"Sh-she is?"

"Maybe you should ask her." Joe smiled, tossing him the phone.

"G-guys, are- are you sure you wouldn't care, even after what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah man, go for it!" Jordan nodded, helping Jimmy dial her number. Jimmy shot everyone a nervous glance as the phone rang and Sharpay suddenly answered.

"Hello?"

"H-hey Sharpay, it's J-Jimmy." He said.

"Hey! Omigod! How are you! Are you okay???" She asked.

"Well, I'm, al-alive…but I'm banged up..b-but I w-wanted to a-ask you if you would, want to g-go to h-homecoming w-with me? I kn-know its last minute." Jimmy asked. Everyone leaned in close to hear what she said.

"Oh Jimmy, I'd love to! I'm glad you're still gonna go!" Sharpay accepted. A smile covered Jimmy's face.

"Okay, be at our house at 7:30, we're all going together." Jimmy said.

"I'll be there!"

"She said yes." Jimmy smiled. Everyone congratulated him and started talking about the dance.

_GGsoccerfreak: Tay! Homecoming is in two days!!!!_

_TayYALEgirl78: OMG!!!! How did troy ask?????_

_GGsoccerfreak: well……he asked me which suit jacket he should wear, presented me the tickets and just asked, we were on the roof :)_

_TayYALEgirl78: aww GG that's adorable!!! _

_GGsoccerfreak: I was, I'm so happy with him, and homecoming should be amazing!_

_TayYALEgirl78: Well have fun! Tell me ALL the deets! Luv ya!_

_GGsoccerfreak: Luv you too Tay!!!_

_You are signed out of iChat._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Gabriella! You look amazing!!" Exclaimed Laura as she arrived at the Bolton house at 7:30 on the night of homecoming. (pic of Gabi's dress in profile)

"Thanks, the guys are gonna come in a minute, they wanted to make an entrance." Gabriella said with a joking roll of her eyes. Laura laughed and gretted Kelsi and Sharpay.

A few minutes later, all the guys came in with their suits on, Jimmy even in his wheelchair in a suit. Troy gazed at Gabriella in awe and she giggled as he got a goofy grin on his face.

"You look gorgeous baby." Troy whispered, hugging her close. She smiled and pulled back, staring into his blue eyes.

"Thank you." She grinned. He pecked her lips as Mrs. Bolton came in with a camera in hand.

"Picture time!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at the dance a throng of students already crowded the ballroom dance floor at the local four star hotel. Gabriella gasped at the magnificent decorations and low lighting that made the room glow. Troy's arm was secure around her waist as they found a table for everyone in the group. Many of Troy's friends greeted him and Gabriella as well, Laura and Jordan had gone off to dance, Sharpay and Jimmy were suprisingly, deep in convorsation out on the patio, and Kelsi and Nick were dancing as well.

"Wanna dance babe?" Troy asked into Gabriella's ear. She smiled at him and nodded before letting him lead her onto the dance floor. 'So Fine' by Sean Paul played through the speakers and Gabriella smiled and pressed her back to Troy's muscular chest. Troy put his hands on her waist and dipped his head down by her exposed neck. Her hips moved expertly against him and he swallowed hard as her actions continued. Suddenly, he turned her around and looked into her dark orbs.

"You're so sexy like this." He whispered. She grinned and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Espero que usted esté listo por una noche larga." She said into his ear (translation: I hope you're ready for a long night.) His eyes darkened and he swallowed hard again.

"I'm so ready, beautiful." He smirked. She kissed him and they kept moving to the beat.

More songs, more dancing, more kissing. They had been having a good time so far, and Troy had gone to get drinks when a girl Gabriella sort of knew came up and greeted her.

"Hey, Gabriella, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, hey." Gabriella said politely.

"I'm Amanda, a good friend of Troy's, except, we don't really hang out, but we've been through a lot and I just wanted to thank you for being so good to him." Amanda smiled. Gabriella looked over her carefully. Amanda was short and petite, like herself, she had short blonde hair, big blue eyes, similar to Troy's, and an even, white smle.

"Really? He never told me about you, but he has said a lot about a certain friend who gave him advice." Gabriella said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I figured it would be hard for him to tell you but don't worry, Troy is like a brother to me, and he really needed a good, down to earth girl like you to help cheer him up." Amanda smiled as Troy walked up behind Gabriella.

"Hey Brie, see you properly met Amanda, my cousin." Troy smiled. _That's why she looked similar to Troy,_ Gabriella thought.

"Yeah, she says you guys are close, that's really cool." Gabriella nodded.

"We are, but she goes to another school, she's here with my friend Coy, so it kinda worked out." Troy smiled.

They were interrupted by Principal Matsui going up by the DJ and grabbing a microphone.

"If I could have your attention everyone, it's time to announce your prom king and queen!!!" He said. Everyone quieted down.

"Okay, you voted for your king and queen and I'm proud to announce that your queen of this year's fall homecoming is…Gabriella Montez!" He said. The room broke into whoops and applause as Gabriella smiled at Troy before going up to accept her crown.

"And now, your homecoming king is…Kyle Consolover!" Again, the room broke into applause as Kyle came up with a smirk on his face. Gabriella fearfully looked at Troy, who had an anger stricken face.

"Now, the honorary dance between the king and queen." Mr. Matsui smiled. Gabriella bit her lip as Kyle walked her out to the middle of the dance floor.

"What a coincidence huh Montez?" He hissed into her ear, running a hand down towards her butt.

"I wouldn't do that." She muttered seriously, glaring at him with icy eyes as they started to fake dance to the slow music. He chuckled.

"And why's that huh?" He asked cockily, squeezing herr butt. Suddenly, Gabriella drew her knee up and hit Kyle in the balls. He fell to the floor in pain while she took a deep breath as everyone gasped.

"You little…." Kyle groaned.

"I told you not to touch me." She said before, storming away, unwanted tears brimming in her eyes as she stepped onto the patio. Troy quickly appeared and walked over to Gabriella, who stood by the rock ledge closing off the outdoor area.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. They didn't notice the many students who had gathered in the patio doorways.

"He knew he would win king, and apparently, he knew I would win too…he planned that Troy, and I told him not to touch me…" She sobbed. Troy took her in his arms and let her cry.

"It's okay, it's over now, and you showed him what he had coming." Troy said proudly. She looked up at him and half smiled. He just wiped her tears away.

"I did tell him not too." She nodded. He kissed her.

"That's my girl, I love you, you know that?" He smiled. She nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you too." It was then when they noticed everyone watching.

"Umm, can we get some, privacy?" Troy asked. Quickly, they scuttled back to the ballroom and Troy hugged her close.

"What do you say we get a room for the night?" He suggested.

"I'd like that." She grinned up at him.

"Okay baby, whatever you want."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Boombadaboomboom boom!!! Lol nice chapter I think! But I don't care what I think I, I wrote the damn thing lol, I care what you think, so tell me yo! R&r!!!**


	13. 12: Boys Live in the Moment

**Here probably the second or third to last chapter of this story! It's gonna be all fluff so enjoy my avid readers lol.**

The hotel room took Gabriella's breath away as she and Troy walked in around 12:30 a.m after the dance. It was a four star hotel, so of course everything was spectacular. There was a large bathroom with a steam shower and jacuzi bathtub and low lighting throughout the sleeping area, and off to the right was a small fridge and microwave and sink.

Troy stepped behind Gabriella as she removed her shoes and pulled his jacket from around her shoulders and hung it up before running his hands down her shoulders and arms. She leaned back into him as he peppered her neck with butterfly kisses. She felt his hand find the zipper on her dress and tug it down, letting the garment fall to the floor. He smiled and caressed her stomach and hips. Gabriella turned around and met his lips in a slow, passionate kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He kicked his shoes and socks off and backed her towards the bed.

Just before they reached it, she broke the kiss and let her hair down from the messy updo it was previously in and he pulled his pants off while he waited. She pulled him down to kiss him again and they fell onto the bed.

She grinned at him as he reached behind her and pulled her bra off and immediately covered her breasts with his mouth, she moaned softly as he kissed and nipped them. He made his way further down her body and rubbed her through her panties and she gripped his hair as he kissed around her peirced naval.

"Oh mi dios, que Troy siente tan maldito asombroso!" She breathed, further arousing him. (TRANSLATION: Oh my god, Troy that feels so damn amazing)

"I love it when you talk like that Gabi." He smiled up at her as he tugged her panties down and lowered his head between her legs. Then he quickly licked her womanhood.

"Por favor, más, oh Dios mío!" She moaned again writhing beneath him. (TRANSLATION: Please, more, oh my God!)

"You like that?" He grinned.

"Troy, don't, just, please." She said. He smiled and gently nodded before working his magic on her with his mouth. She rolled her hips with his actions and suddenly, her body stiffened and she went limp as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Troy returned to her face and kissed her tenderly as she breathed heavily. Then she reached down and pulled down his boxers.

"Protection." She whispered. He reached over and grabbed his pants off the floor and fished around in his wallet before revealing the small aluminum package he always kept with him since he got with Gabriella. She took the condom from the wrapper and gently rolled it on and he groaned at her touch.

"Haga el amor a mí Troy, me adora..." She whispered. (Translation: Make love to me Troy, love me…)

"I love you Gabi." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said, barely audible as she placed her hand on his cheek just as he pushed slowly into her. They pressed their bodies together and they moaned with every movement.

"God, Gabriella, I'm getting close." Troy kept thrusting, his eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck. He heard her moan a reply but he was only focused on the feelings she was bestowing on him.

"Troy…" He heard her say as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Their bodies went still and they moaned in pleasure as they went limp and he collapsed next to her.

They lay for a moment, catching their breath, before Troy looked over at her and smiled softly at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her lips.

"Gabriella, I'm starting to think, what if you and me move into a place together after we graduate…we could get an apartment or something…depending on where we go to college…but you know, we don't have to decide anytime soon." Troy said. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I just want to think about right now." She sighed happily.

"Yeah, come here baby." He smiled, pulling her into his arms and pulling the sheets over their bodies. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Right now." Troy sighed as they let sleep consume them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sun splayed through the hotel room late the next morning and Gabriella felt an absence where Troy had been sleeping. Slowly sitting up, she looked around and spotted his figure out on the balcony. She stood, naked, wrapped the sheets around her body and walked out onto the balcony.

"Look who's up before me for once!" She grinned, placing a hand on his back and kissing his shoulder. He turned to face her and smiled down at her.

"Yeah well, the morning is my favorite time of day now." He shrugged.

"Why's that?" She asked playfully.

"Because, I get to see your beautiful face sleeping so peacefully." He said with a hint of corniness. She blushed and looked down before kissing him tenderly.

"Really now? What about when I have morning soccer practice? Hm? What then?" She asked cleverly.

"Well, then I wake up for my mom's cooking." He joked, causing her to giggle.

"Speaking of your parents, what are they gonna say about us not coming home last night?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that they won't mind much, mostly because of Jimmy." Troy shrugged. She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"Good, cause that's the last thing I need is your parents thinking I'm tramp for you know, sleeping with you…" Gabriella trailed off.

"They would never think that, they love you Gabi…I love you." He added.

"And I love you, but I am, however, starving, I say we hit the breakfast buffet, a soccer player gotta eat!" Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips.

"I'll race you there!"

**FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha thought you all might enjoy pure Troyella fluffiness to the max hahaha R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. 13: Boys Can Suprise You

**I know you all must hate me for not updating in FOREVER but school starts this week and I've been getting ready for that but now I can update for you all!!! I have 99 reviews right now and I would be forever greatfull if you guys got me over 100!!!!**

"Gabriella! Someone's at the door for you!" Called Mrs. Bolton from the bottom of the stairs. Gabriella put the book she had been reading down and hurried down the stairs on the snowy December day. When she saw who it was, she nearly screamed in excitement.

"Mom? Dad? Taylor?" Gabriella asked, a smile covering her face.

"Hey GG!" Taylor grinned, hugging her best friend. Gabriella hugged her back as Troy came down the stairs and watched his girlfriend and her parents hug.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?" She asked after greeting her parents and inviting them inside.

"We called the Bolton's and suggested we come down for the holidays, and then we thought, we're gonna pass through Los Lunas (their previous home town where Taylor lives) anyways so why not invite Taylor to come along for a while, and here we are!" Her dad smiled.

"So you and the Bolton's planned this?" She asked her mom.

"We sure did, the boys helped too." Jenna Montez smiled. Gabriella looked at Troy, her mouth open. He shrugged.

"Sorry babe, we just wanted to surprise you!" Troy grinned.

"Oh yeah, you must be Troy! The guy she can't stop talking about!" Taylor joked as a larged haired African American came through the door carrying a lot of bags.

"You guys had to leave ME to carry the luggage in from the snow. Thanks SO much." The guy said sarcastically.

"Sorry Chad, I was just too excited to see GG." Taylor apologised.

"You better be sorry!" Chad joked, turning to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs." He smiled, giving her a brother-like hug.

"Hey Chad, miss me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I missed having my little sis around!" He said jokingly, nudging her.

"Well, you have Taylor." Gabriella reasoned.

"Gabs, a girlfriend is NOT the same as a little sister." Chad shook his head as he picked up his basketball.

"I know, but I'm glad you came…oh, Chad this is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend and one of the seven Bolton boys." Gabriella smiled and Troy and Chad did the classic 'man shake.'

"Sup dude, you play ball?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, you?"

"It's my life!" Troy smiled, motioning for Chad to pass the ball.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and Chad getting along well.

"Hey mom, where are the Montez's staying?" Troy asked.

"They'll be staying in the basement, we set up a guest room for Carlos and Jenna." Mrs. Bolton said, coming from the kitchen with an apron on and oven mits on her hands.

"Okay, and what about Taylor and Chad?" Troy asked.

"Oh Taylor can stay in Gabriella's room and Chad in yours, hope you don't mind." Mrs. Bolton said giving him the, "you better agree with me" look.

"Don't worry Mom, he can bunk with me, no biggy." Troy smiled at Chad.

"Good, now, show them around and introduce everyone, dinner is at seven."

Troy led them through the house and they met all the boys except Joe, who was out with friends. They went down to the basement and Jimmy and Nick were playing Xbox, Jimmy was on crutches now and was attending rehab twice a month.

"Hey guys, you remember Gabi's parents, Carlos, Jenna, this is Jimmy and Nick." Troy began, "and guys, this is Chad and Taylor, Gabriella's best friends." Troy motioned to the teens standing by Gabriella.

"Sup?" Nick asked, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Hey." Jimmy briefly waved as Troy led them past the main area in the basement and into the new guest room.

"There you are, make yourself at home or feel free to come upstairs and hang out." Troy said as Jordan came downstairs to join Jimmy and Nick.

"Dinner's at seven J." Troy said as he, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad went back upstairs up to their rooms.

"Okay dude, here is my room, I have a pull out bed on my little couch that you can stay on and uh yeah, just feel free to get comfy." Troy nodded, helping Chad pull out the futon from the love seat in Troy's room.

"Thanks man, so tell me, what was it about Gabriella? You know you're her first boyfriend." Chad explained

…………

"Here's my room, you can sleep on the matress that pulls out from under my bed. So how are you and Chad? I forgot you were together." Gabriella smiled after pulling out the matress for Taylor.

"We're good, but you also forgot to tell me how cute Troy is in person!" Taylor teased. Gabriella blushed at the thought of her boyfriend, who was on the other side of the wall talking to Chad.

…

"She's just, awesome man, I don't know what it is, but she's amazing." Troy grinned.

"And you do know you're her first boyfriend?" Chad asked again.

"Yeah, I do, and I plan on being her last. I really do love her." Troy said.

"I know, I can tell she loves you too, if anyone knows Gabs, it's me and Taylor, and well she had this glow about her when we got here today, glow I've never seen on her before. She's so happy now that she has you, Taylor always tells me how much you have changed her." Chad smiled.

"Thanks man." Troy softly smiled.

…

"Tay! You have a boyfriend!" Gabriella fake scolded. Taylor laughed.

"Who I adore, but I'm just saying, he's your first boyfriend and he's perfect, you got lucky to find him so early." Taylor smiled.

"I guess I am." Gabriella shrugged, helping put sheets on Taylors matress.

"You guess, GG, he loves you, and you love him, and you my not notice, but Troy has changed you in the best way, you are so bubbly all the time. And it started when you got together with that boy. I'm telling you, if you two go at it at all while me and Chad are staying here, make sure you lock the door please, I do NOT want to walk in on you guys doing the grown up stuff." She joked. Gabriella giggled.

"We do do other things than have sex Tay. Believe it or not!" Gabriella smiled.

"Sure you do GG, sure…" Taylor laughed sarcastically.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, dinner time. Then we should go out." Troy suggested, stepping into the room.

"Okay, that's cool, how about we show them the airstrip?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah! Good idea, lets do it since we're off for Christmas break. Now c'mon, let's go eat." Troy nodded, kissing his girlfriend, who received a look from Taylor as they followed Troy and Chad downstairs for dinner.

……………………………………………….

"So where are we going again dude?" Chad asked from the back seat of Troy's car.

"To this airstrip that me and my friends hang out at, its cool, just wait." Troy smiled.

"Yeah, you watch all the planes take off and if there aren't any, you sit out and star gaze and hang out, it's awesome." Gabriella agreed.

"It's cold is what it is!" Taylor said.

"We can sit in the car, but just to warn you me and Gabriella will be warm enough I think." Troy winked at Gabriella, who blushed.

"Troy, I did not need that image, thanks." Chad said in a disgusted tone. Troy chuckled.

"My pleasure." Troy joked, lacing his fingers together with Gabriella as they pulled up to the airstrip and parked.

"This is neat." Taylor said as Troy opened the car's sun roof.

"I told you Tay." Gabriella smirked.

For a while the four sat in the car and talked while cuddling with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend. A couple planes flew over head but other than that they were just having fun talking and joking around. By the time they decided to go home it was eleven thirty.

"Hey Chad, is it okay if Gabi and I sleep in my room tonight? And you and Taylor in Gabi's room?" Troy asked as they sat in the Bolton's driveway. Chad sighed.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Chad asked.

"Not really, my parents won't wake us up, trust me." Troy said.

"Gabs, what about your parents?"

"Her parents just flew over from Korea, I think we'll be up before them, they're jetlagged I'm sure." Taylor answered.

"Oh….kayyyyyyy," Chad said slowly, "Looks like we're switching rooms Gabs." He smiled.

…

When Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's room, she quietly looked around, as if studying everything.

"I don't think I've ever been in here, as odd as that is." Gabriella said. Troy walked over to her and shrugged.

"Guess it never really came up, but here we are." He smiled, putting his hands on her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Here we are." She repeated as she pulled him down to meet her lips.

"We have to be super quiet." He said, only to get a small nod in return as he backed her towards his bed.

She fell onto the matress, Troy falling into place on top of her and kissing her more, his hand roaming freely up and down her sides. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair as he pulled off her sweat shirt and under shirt and she pulled his off. They kissed more as their warm bodies made contact. Troy left her lips and began working on her neck while she wiggled out of her sweat pants. Then she sat him up and straddled his waist and proceded to kiss him. His large hands caressed her back, hips and shoulders. She allowed him to removed his jeans before he unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

"So beautiful…"He whispered against her skin. She moaned when he kissed between her breasts. Her slender, soft hands ran down his defined chest and back up to his shoulders as he moved her onto her back again.

Soon, they were both naked and he was putting a condom on as she waited patiently below him. As soon as he had it on, he pushed into her and kissed her swolen lips.

"Mph..oh God." He mumbled into her neck as he thrusted in and out. She bit his shoulder as he hit the right spot every time.

"Troy….." She moaned barely above a whisper.

He kept going in and out until suddenlly, she turned him over and sat him up so she could straddle him. She began moving on his lap and he met her movements.

"Gabi, I'm gonna…" He barely got out.

"Me too.."

With two more movements, she stiffened and she tightened around him causing him to grunt and release as well.

They fell onto the pillows, out of breath and sweaty. Troy pulled her close and discarded the condom before they shared several kisses.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, night." They climbed under the covors and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the holiday's and moments with eachother to come.

**So that's an update for ya!!!! Hope it pleased my readers, the last chapter is next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. 14: Boys Can Be the Best

**I had MASSIVE writers block for a few days there but now im all good :D so here is the FINAL CHAPTER to the GGttBB story!!!!!! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**

"Christmas eve is here already!" Carlos Montez chirped as he waltzed into the overcrowded Bolton kitchen.

"I know, can you believe that?" Jack Bolton asked as he shook his head.

"It's great to be here with Gabriella. Thank you for having us." Jenna Montez thanked them. Jack and Laura Bolton nodded as Troy trotted down the stairs and around into the kitchen with a giddy Gabriella on his back.

"Hey momma!" Troy grinned, kissing his mom's cheek. Everyone knew Troy was in an exceptionally good mood when he said 'momma' instead of 'mom' and kissed her cheek.

"Morning son! Morning Gabriella!" Laura smiled and shook her head at the couple, who was laughing as Troy finally set Gabriella on her feet and grabbed a spot at the table next to Chad and Taylor who had woken moments before.

"Well look who rolled out of their beds!" Jordan smiled at the two.

"Yeah, well, it's the Holiday's, we deserve some good sleep!" Troy smiled.

"Hey sweetheart!" Carlos said, walking over behind Gabriella's chair and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey daddy." She grinned up at him.

"How's my favorite _seventeen_ year-old doing?" He asked, still reminding her that she'd turned seventeen on the 14th of that month.

"She's good." Gabriella said sweetly, taking the plate that Troy handed her and forking pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit onto it.

"Jimmy still asleep?" Troy asked with a mouthful of food.

"Guess so!" Jack smirked.

"Figures." Nick joked.

"GG, are we still gonna go to the plaza today?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I think so, right Troy?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"Whatever you want babe, what time you want to go?" He asked.

"Like, one-ish. Is that okay mom?" Gabriella said to Jenna, who nodded.

"Cool, it's settled then. Can you pass the orange juice?" Troy asked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Gabi…it's so crowded! Do we really have to shop anymore?" Troy whined, putting his stocking cap on and wiping snow off his coat. Chad mumbled an agreement and Gabriella and Taylor shot him a look.

"We're not buying anything, we just want to look around and spend time with our handsome, amazing boyfriends." Gabriella replied innocently, batting her long eyelashes at Troy.

Troy sighed in defeat, "Troy dude! Don't give in to peer pressure!" Chad interrupted before shutting up abrubtly upon getting another glare from Taylor.

"Okay Gabi. Just let us go to a couple stores we like too, okay?" Troy asked reasonably.

"Deal!" She smiled, grabbing Troy's gloved hand with her own and walking with him, Taylor, and Chad into the first of many stores they had to browze.

After a couple hours they were outside in the park with hot chocolate, Troy and Gabriella were strolling around while Taylor and Chad sat snugly on a park bench.

Troy and Gabriella were currently laughing hysterically over Gabriella's story of when she had come out of the bathroom on her first day there and had seen Troy with his boxers on.

"And, your boxers!" She giggled, "They-they…" She laughed more.

"They what?" He asked.

"They were gaping right open, but all I noticed was spongebob!" She giggled.

"C'mon Montez you know you looked!" He smirked.

"Maybe I did, but you liked it and you know it." She replied, her laughter dying off.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"It was awkward, but after we got to talking, I was rather impressed from what I had seen." She nodded admittedly.

"I knew it." He grinned. She playfully slapped his chest and he laughed.

"Shut up." She tried not to smile.

"Well, I have to say, I am jealous that Connor of all people was the first one to get his hands on that sexy bra of yours." Troy said, pulling her body close to his as they came to a stop on the snowy path. She felt an all too familiar blush hit her cheeks, but luckily it was cold so her cheeks were already pink.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked in surprise.

"Nothing goes unheard of in our house." Troy smiled. Gabriella gave him a look, "Okay, so Joe might have told me, but still, I'm insanely jealous." Troy admitted.

"You've had plenty of turns, and many more to come." She said softly into his ear. Her breath warming his cold skin and making it tingle. He pulled back and kissed her gently, their warm lips breaking the cold between their bodies.

"Hey love birds! C'mon! Let's go!!" Chad called.

"Yeah, we should go." She smiled.

"But Gabi—"

"No buts, and we'll have a little, fun tonight." Gabriella promised.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay, so maybe, shopping wasn't that bad, but that doesn't mean I want to again soon, especially not in freezing weather!" Chad admitted as they took off their coats and snow-covored shoes in the foyer of the Bolton home.

"We told you." Taylor shrugged.

"Have fun kids?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yeah, we did. He mom, when's the Christmas party at the lakehouse?" Troy asked, absent-mindedly rubbing up and down Gabriella's arms to warm her.

"We are going at six to get everything ready. I mean, the Mr. and Mrs. Montez and your father and I, and we should probably take Connor and Leo too, and then you can come with Nick, Jimmy, Jordan and Joe later." Mrs. Bolton explained.

"Any time you want us there?" He asked.

"Seven-thirty, eightish." She shrugged before going through the livingroom and into the study.

"I really hope there's gingerbread cookies tonight!"

"Chad, what is it with you and food?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the Christmas party that night, the family friendly party was going at a good pace. Jokes were being told, a few kids running around the foyer and living room, a brilliant Christmas tree stood in the living room with simple white lights and white gold ornaments accenting it and an angel perched on the top. While the guests were mostly family and friends, everyone seemed to have someone their age to talk to, so everyone was having a good time.

"Wow Troy, this is so nice!" Gabriella grinned at the festive party taking place before her as they entered the house.

"Yeah, my mom really knows how to throw a fun time." He grinned, his large hand laced with hers as Chad and Taylor followed them into the foyer.

"Dude, this is your family's lake house?" Chad asked in awe.

"Yeah, we always have the Christmas party here." Troy smiled.

"It's a special place, right Troy?" Gabriella smiled over at her boyfriend, who simply grinned. Taylor shot Gabriella a look and Gabriella replied with an, "I'll tell you later" look.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go find my mom and let her know we're here." Troy said to Gabriella as Jimmy and Nick came in the door after Taylor and Chad and Joe and Jordan after that. She nodded and pulled Taylor off to the side.

"This is where it happened." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"What? What happened?" Taylor asked.

"My first time, remember?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot that!" Taylor sqealed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a good night, I can feel it." Gabriella nodded.

"What can you feel?" Troy asked, coming up behind Gabriella.

"That we're gonna have fun tonight." She smiled kissing him quickly.

"You don't know the half of the fun baby."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had been a little over an hour and everyone had spent the time mingling and enjoying eachother's company. Taylor and Chad had been talking to two twin guys, who were 17, named Derrick and Daniel, they went to North High and were both very funny. Troy and Gabriella had been in the living room on the couch, greeting various people and making small talk. The other Bolton boys were just doing what they always did; ate, played video games, or watched TV.

"Hey, do you want to go sit on the dock?" Troy asked.

"It's freezing out." Gabriella pointed out.

"I'll keep you warm, but I have something for you." Troy insisted. She sighed and nodded and followed him to the door where they put their coats on and went down to the dock.

For a moment they sat in silence, breathing in the crisp, fresh winter air and watching the cold water against the moon. Then Troy looked over at her and put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"So today, while you were shopping with Taylor and I was with Chad, I finally found you the perfect gift." Troy begain, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a long rectangular box. She gasped as he opened it and revealed a sparkling white gold necklace with the words 'Love is My Forever' hanging from it.

"Troy…it's perfect. I love it, thank you!" She smiled, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"I thought you would." He grinned as he put it gently around her neck and sat back to look at her. She brought her small hand up to the necklace and smiled.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm freezing, let's go inside." She said.

"Yeah, me too, let's go."

……………………………………………………..

When everyone had gotten home it was almost midnight and most everyone went straight to bed, all except Troy and Gabriella. They went into Troy's room giggling about nothing and kissing feverently. Troy grinned against her lips and picked her up and pinned her to the door, causing her to squeal with delight and wrap her legs around his waist. She pulled off his long sleeved shirt and immediately touched all over his muscular, warm chest. He followed the suite by removing her shirt and carrying her over to the bed and laying her on it. She pulled him close as they kissed and he kicked his pants off while tugging on her jeans. Gabriella helped kick them off before kissing him even more.

Troy smiled at her when they broke apart for air and he reached behind her to remove her bra. She moaned as he kissed his way from her neck to her naval and pulled off her panties before kicking off his boxers.

"Troy, I don't want any foreplay, I need you now." She whispered. He merely noded and rolled on a condom. Just as he crawled over her, she stopped him and sat him on the edge of the bed before climbing on his lap and letting their bodies join as one. He carressed her back and hips as they moved together, not allowing any space between their bodies.

Troy let out a muffled grunt when he felt her teeth sink into his shouler as a way for her to stay as quiet as possible.

"Baby…." Troy whispered into her neck as he neared the edge.

She moaned in his ear and arched her head back just befor her body tightened and she went limp against him. With a few more thrusts, he came as well, kissing her to muffle his moans of ecstacy.

After catching their breath and discarding the condom, he pulled on his pj pants and she his boxers and her shirt and they cuddled up in bed.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. I love you." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas. Love you too." She said, kissing him goodnight.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Squealed Gabriella, jumping on Troy and causing him to groan.

He cracked an eye open and looked at his girlfriend who sat with a leg on either side of him.

"Gabiii…how do you get up so early??" He asked sleepily.

"It's 10:13 Troy, and we were the last ones awake." She explained.

"Yo Troy, you coming downstairs or what?" Chad asked as he and Taylor appeared in the door way.

"Yeahhhh I'm comin.' We'll be down in a sec." Troy said, sitting up so he was nose to nose with Gabriella. Chad and Taylor left and Troy kissed Gabriella for a long time.

"Morning." He smiled sleepily.

"Hey, let's go downstairs, there's cookies!" She smiled.

"Let's." He grinned. They walked downstairs and into the living room after getting some hot cocoa and a cookie from the kitchen and greeted everyone.

"Morning mom. Morning daddy!" Gabriella grinned hugging her parents.

"Merry Christmas baby girl. Merry Christmas Troy." Carlos smiled at the two, making sure to give Troy a man hug. (lol I love that phrase…man hug hehe)

"Hey guys Merry Christmas!" Troy said to his family. They all said their replies and such.

"Merry Christmas Tay!" Gabriella grinned, hugging her best friend.

"You too GG. But I think the little ones are ready to open presents!" Taylor laughed at Leo and Connor waiting patiently by the tree.

"Okay guys, now you can open your presents." Mr. Bolton smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, who's up for a snowball fight?" Jordan asked later that morning as they all sat in the kitchen after brunch.

"You kids can, I think us parents can sit this one out on the porch!" Jenna Montez smiled.

"I'm in!" Chad grinned.

"Me too!" Came Jimmy's reply.

"Yeah!" Said Nick.

"Let's do it." Troy said.

"We wanna play!" Connor and Leo said.

"Me and Tay are in." Gabriella said.

"I guess I will too." Joe agreed.

"Alright! So its settled, now we gotta pick teams." Jordan grinned.

"Don't we need captains?" Troy asked.

"Okay, you and me are captains, since we're the oldest." Jordan said. Everyone agreed.

"Jordan, you can have first pick." Troy offered with a smirk.

"Okay, I chose Gabs." Jordan smiled as Gabriella shot Troy a smirk before high fiving Jordan.

"Fine, I choose…Chad." Troy opted.

"Good choice my brother." Chad smiled.

"I choose, Nick." Jordan said.

"I got Connor and Leo."

"Jimmy."

"Taylor."

"Joe."

"There we have it, the teams are me, Gabriella, Nick, Jimmy, and Joe versus you, Chad, Connor, Leo, and Taylor." Jordan said.

"Fair enough, lets get our snow stuff on and get out there!" Troy replied.

……………………..

They all went out to the huge front yard and set up bases and such and the boundary for which you had to stay in.

"Okay team huddle up!" Troy said as Jordan's team did the same.

"Okay here's the plan, Connor and Leo, I want you to get Gabi, she'll be easy to get. Chad you got Joe, I got Jordan and Jimmy, and Taylor, you got Jimmy, got it?" Troy asked. Everyone nodded, "Okay, stay low, throw hard. We got this." Troy smirked before they all walked over to where Jordan's team stood.

"Ready?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yeah, let's do it." Troy smiled. They all went to their bases and with that, the war was on. Snowballs were flying everywhere. Connor and Leo kept attempting throws at Gabriella but they couldn't get her so they ran over and grabbed her legs.

"Die GG! Die!!!" Connor yelled. She giggled and walked forward with them clinging onto her.

"Get them off me! Get 'em off me!" She giggled. Troy hit her with a snowball in the neck and she shot him a glare. He replied with a shrug.

"I'm gonna get you Bolton!!!" She yelled as she made a snowball, shook the boys off her legs and tore after Troy. Who taunted her with a funny face as he ran away. She threw the snowball and hit his back but she kept running at him. She finally caught up and jumped forward onto him on the snow. She smiled at him before putting snow down his hoodie.

"Ahh!! That's freaking cold!!!" Troy yelped as he stood up and shook the snow out.

She laughed hard as Troy readied a snowball and looked at her.

"Oh, I'd run baby." He smiled. She stopped laughing and ran around the large tree in the yard before feeling the snowball hit her back. Getting another snowball, she turned and looked for Troy who was running back towards his base.

"Hey Troy!" She called. He stopped and turned around and before he knew it he was hit in the face with her ball.

"Gotcha!!"

**DONNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story is (sadly) over! I had so much fun doing it and I hope you all loved it!!!! R&R**


End file.
